She's Trouble
by Arrna
Summary: Limburger is at it again, but this time, he's after Charleys cousin! Who is Alex? Where is the strange bike from? And why does Limburger want the strange bike so badly? I'm baaaaack!
1. Cousins Arrival

_AN: Hi, this is my first BMFM fanfic. I hope you enjoy it . Please review!_

_Disclamer:I don't own The Biker Mice From Mars (darnit). Tala and Sparks belong to Kindra Coates who I thank for allowing their use in my story. Alex Barnam and Night Storm are my creations. _**  
**

**SHE'S TROUBLE**

**Chapter 1: Cousins Arrival**

Charley finally finished work on the bike that she had been fixing for the past three days. Packing away her wrench, she gave the bikes crank-case a quick polish, washed her greasy hands, and headed to the kitchen at the back of the Last Chance Garage to have a late dinner. While she waited for the pasta to cook, she turned her attention to a letter that had come the previous day.

_Dear Charley_

_Didn't think you would hear from me so soon did you!? I've finally finished my art degree at Uni, and have some spare time on my hands, so I thought I'd come for a visit. Maybe there might be a job for me somewhere in Chicago, and I may look for a flat somewhere near the Last Chance, if you still own it. Knowing you, Cuz, I'm pretty sure you do! I should be there by next Wednesday if nothing happens down here...I can't wait to show you my new bike! See you soon Charley!_

_Love from Alex oxox_

Charley sighed as she mulled over the letter again. She hadn't seen her youngest cousin for years...not since a month before the mice had crash landed on earth, three years ago. She wondered if she should introduce her cousin to them.

A sudden hissing and spitting brought her attention to the pot of pasta, boiling over on the stove. She flicked off the element, spooned the pasta onto a plate and added pasta sauce. As she ate, she once again read over the letter. Wednesday was tomorrow, and Charley felt she would have a lot of explaining to do...

Wednesday dawned, and the sun found Charley frantically rushing around, doing some extremely fast spring cleaning before her cousin arrived. As it turned out, she had most of the day to clean up. Most of it was done by 4:00pm.

She had tried to get in touch with the mice yesterday, to tell them to stay away from the garage until Alex had settled in, but they hadn't been at the scoreboard, and she didn't really want to call them on the bike's radios, just in case they were busy with Limburgers goon squad. Charley didn't want to be a distraction, although she was to a certain tan coloured mouse, even when she wasn't near him. She smiled at some memories of the past few weeks.

Charley was broken from her revere by the sound of a motorcycle turning into the garage. She whirled around and stared at the machine that had just rolled through the doors, and her mouth dropped open. The bike was a deep blue and silver chrome, Kawasaki Ninja ZX-11. In mint condition. The rider swung off the bike and gave it a pat. To Charley's amazement, the bike beeped contentedly.

"What..." Charley began, but was cut off by the biker, who almost bounced over and swept her up in a hug. The biker stepped back after a moment and lifted the helmet off, revealing long red-blonde hair, stormy blue eyes and a mischievous grin.

"Charley! How's it going?"

"Alexis?!"

Gone was the shy, quiet, frumpy girl Charley had known, and in her place was a shapely, pretty young woman, who exuded confidence and energy.

The young woman wrinkled her nose.

"Don't call me that Charley...I prefer Alex these days. Alexis sounds so...stuffy"

"Sorry" Charley mumbled, not used to being admonished by anyone, much less her younger cousin.

"Come in and take a load off, Alex...you look exhausted"

"Thanks Charley" Alex replied wearily, heaving a heavy looking backpack from the rear of the bike.

"I've been riding all night. If it was any other bike than Night Storm here, I would have wiped out." Alex glanced over at her bike affectionately.

"You won't believe it, Charley-girl, but this baby has AI! I don't know where she got it from, I just found her in a junk yard. She beeped at me so I went over to investigate, and here's this beautiful bike under some scrap metal. I hauled her out, and bought her cheap from the scrap yard dealer. Took her home, cleaned her up and she and I have been fast friends ever since."

Charley's eyebrows rose almost into her hairline at this. She had never heard of an Earth bike with AI before. Maybe the mice would know...speaking of which...

Three large motorbikes rode into the garage. The riders stopped short in surprise at seeing someone other than Charley inside. A smaller head appeared around the largest riders back, also staring at the newcomer.

Alex in turn stared back, struck by the sheer size of the three large riders and their bikes. The left most biker with the green bandoleers, was the smallest of them, with the exception of the kid. At least she thought he was a kid...she mentally shook herself and turned her gaze to the foremost rider, wearing a black leather vest, jeans and not much else. She quickly averted her gaze, and found herself staring at the largest of all of them, wearing what looked like chest armor. Alex's face reddened as her eyes traveled over his muscular arms and chest. She dropped her gaze, but not before she had seen his legs, the muscles clearly defined by his tight blue jeans.

Blushing furiously, she grabbed her backpack and headed for the ladder that led up to Charley's living quarters at a trot.

"I'll go set up the spare room, Charley" she managed to squeak out, before shooting up the ladder, faster than the mechanic had ever seen her move.

Charley's eyebrows shot up again at the younger woman's reaction. She looked over at the mice, all taking off their helmets, and walked up to the tan leader, her arms slipping round him for a hug, which he gladly returned.

"Who was that, Babe?" Throttle questioned.

"That was my cousin that I told you about. Alexis Barnam." Charley answered, looking over her shoulder at the ladder, as the mice climbed off their bikes. "I don't think she's overcome all of her shyness yet"

"She's really cute. Wonder if she has a boyfriend?" Vinnie mused out loud, and received a punch on the arm from Throttle.

"Ow, bro, what was that fo..." he broke off when Throttle motioned to the large, grey mouse on the other side of him. Modo was staring at the trapdoor that the ladder led up to, a light flush under his fur covered cheeks.

"Well, you don't see that every day" murmured Charley, "if I didn't know better, I'd say he likes Alex"

"Hey, big fella" Throttle shook Modo's arm, and the bigger mouse jumped like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Huh? Oh, sorry bro, I was...uh..." Modo's blushing became more apparent and Vinnie snickered.

"Just make sure you make a move before I do" he grinned.

"And what about Tala?" Charley asked, a bit acidly.

Vinnie held his hands up in an 'I surrender' pose.

"Hey Charley-girl, I was just kidding"

The smallest mouse had stuck his head out from behind Modo again, where he had been hiding, decided the coast was clear, and stood slightly off to one side, wondering what they were talking about.

"Make a move? What kind of move?" the 8 year old mouse asked.

"Don't ask 'till you're a bit older, Sparks" The auburn haired woman told him, ruffling his hair.

Sparks wrinkled his snout.

"Oh" he said depreciatingly, "one of **those** things"

Throttle laughed.

"Your kid catches on quick big fella" he shot over at Modo, who grinned.

"Pity Vinnie doesn't think that fast" he quipped, and was suddenly involved in a scuffle as the white mouse launched himself at him.

_AN: First chapter! I hope to get in one chapter a week on Tuesdays (NZST) R&R!_


	2. Alex's Nightmare

_Intrepidwarriors: Thanks for your review :-) . This story is a kind of parallel to one of Kindras, (userid=151323) __whose awesome stories have inspired me to venture into writing my own fanfic. So, for the Trottle&Charley thing, you would have to read some of her stories. She's an excellent author :D_

_Calandra Drakeler: I'm glad you like it so far :-) Just a small note (sorry I didn't make it clear in the first chapter) the squabble was between Vinnie and Modo...got to remember to make it clear next time I do that (sheepish grin)_

_A.N: Next chapter readers! Sorry it wasn't up yesterday, but the login on the site was down so I couldn't upload. But rest assured, it will be up in time next week! Now, on with the story..._

Disclaimer: I don't own The Biker Mice From Mars. The _Olympian Fury _belongs to Kindra Coates. Thanks again Kindra :-)

****

**Chapter 2: Alex's Nightmare**

Fifteen minutes later, the mice were seated around Charley's kitchen table with root beers. Vinnie was holding an ice-pack over his left eye.

"Damn, Modo" he complained "do you **have** to hit me so hard?"

"You should have ducked bro" Modo grinned at him, then followed his own advice as the white mouse aimed a slap at the back of his head.

Charley came back into the kitchen after checking on Alex. Modo's head turned towards her inquisitively as she entered.

"Alex has gone to sleep" she informed them. "She had a long ride, and was totally exhausted...plus you guys showing up didn't help"

The auburn haired woman grinned sidelong at Modo, who flushed under his fur again, then let out a yelp as Vinnie got in a cheap shot while he wasn't looking.

"Payback bro," the younger mouse smirked.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Charley tidied up the kitchen then went to say goodnight to the mice, who were heading back to the scoreboard for the night. Sparks was almost asleep on the back of his fathers purple fatboy, and the grey mouse had wrapped his tail around his son's waist to stop him from falling off during the ride.

"Is it OK if we come over tomorrow, Charley-girl?" Throttle asked, wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace. She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"It should be. Alex may be rested enough to handle actually meeting you guys tomorrow...I don't know what she's going to think though." Charley gave a small laugh.

"She's been telling me for years there's life on other planets. I didn't believe her back then though. I guess I should have"

Throttle chuckled, and kissed her nose.

"I think if Modo has anything to say about it we'll definitely drop by sometime tomorrow. He's taken a shine to that cousin of yours."

"It's about time he showed an interest in someone" Charley murmured; quiet enough that the other mice couldn't hear her. "it's mean, but he's been pining over Stella for too long now. He deserves a little fun now and then, and I think Alex may be the one that can show him how to live again. If she's interested that is."

"I hope you're right, Babe. I agree he needs to get out there, and do something, instead of moping around the scoreboard like he has since we got back from the _Olympian Fury_"

Throttle gave Charley one last squeeze, and kissed the young woman softly on the lips. Then with a final wave, and various calls of 'goodnight' they took off for their hang out.

Charley sighed as the bike's engines retreated into the distance. She was bout to sit down at the kitchen table, when a beeping got her attention. It was then that she remembered her cousins' bike, still out in the mucky garage area. She crossed over to the bike, which bleeped at her reproachfully.

"Sorry Night Storm" she told the annoyed bike, "I'm too used to beeping bikes" she muttered to herself as she pushed Night Storm over to the bike storage area, which was much cleaner and drier than the workspace.

Tomorrow she would have to tell the Biker Mice about it, but right now, she was ready to have a hot drink and go to bed.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Charley finished her drink, washed the mug and headed up the ladder to her living area. She paused briefly to check in on her cousin. Quietly opening the door, Charley stuck her head into the room, looking over at one of the spare beds where Alex was sleeping. But the young redhead wasn't sleeping peacefully. Charley, alarmed, opened the door right up, and crossed over to Alex's bed.

Her cousin was thrashing about in her sleep and talking in a panicked voice.

"No, I'll pay you when I have the money...I don't have any...the bike isn't m-mine...i-it belongs...to s-someone else...I'm NOT lying! I'll pay when I can, just...don't wreck the shop...**NO**!" at this last shout, Alex's hand went flying out sideways, catching Charley neatly in the stomach.

"Oof!"

Charley staggered backwards, as her cousin suddenly sat bolt upright, breathing hard and covered in sweat. She blinked then turned on the bedside lamp, half blinding them both.

"Charley?" Alex was a little surprised to see her cousin in her room. "What are you doing in here?"

Charley groaned and rubbed her stomach.

"You were having a nightmare, and I came in to see what was wrong. You said something about paying money, your bike and asked someone not to wreck a shop, and then you hit me in the stomach" Charley grimaced as the pain faded.

"Oh Goddess, I'm so sorry Charley!" the young redhead gasped, sounding extremely upset. "I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, now" replied Charley. "What's this about paying money? And you also said the bike wasn't yours..."

Alex looked down at her hands in her lap before answering quietly,

"Can I tell you tomorrow Charley? It's a really long story and it's late"

"Alright, but before you do that tomorrow, you'll have to go though some introductions first"

Alex looked at her quizzically for a moment.

"OK, I guess, and thanks for not getting me to tell the story tonight, Charley...it's best to wait for tomorrow"

The younger woman turned out the light and lay down again as Charley shut the door.

"Sometimes, tomorrow never comes" the older woman muttered to herself.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_A.N: There you have it...I love keeping my readers guessing :D Till next week!_


	3. Alex's Story

_AN:No reviews this week...I thought at least I'd get flamed...and I'm early this week! Shocker...anyway, on with the story!_

_Disclamer: I don't own Biker Mice From Mars, or Ore-Ida hash browns. Mr. Yutaka Chun is my creation_

**Chapter 3: Alex's Story**

As day dawned the following day, Alex slowly woke. She lay there for a moment, wondering where she was. Then the previous day came flooding into her mind; the arrival at the Last Chance, the bikers, the nightmare...Alex shook her head as if to clear her head of the thoughts racing around inside. Since Alex knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, she slid out of bed, and padded on bare feet to the bathroom. Finding a couple of towels, the redhead turned on the shower, adjusted it to her liking, stripped and got into the shower cubicle. As she washed herself, Alex again thought over the previous day...more specifically the largest biker. She wondered what he looked like under his helmet.

Alex sighed as she turned off the shower, hopped out and began to dry herself. She then wrapped one towel around her body and the second one round her wet hair, then padded back along the hallway to her room. By the time she was dressed, a delicious smell of bacon was wafting up to the loft apartment from below.

Alex's stomach growled and she remembered she hadn't eaten for 16 hours. She swung down through the trapdoor, and in her haste missed the ladder completely and landed with a thud on the floor below.

"Ow" she groaned to herself

"Not a good move, Barnam..."

Alex picked herself up and winced at a sore spot on her rear end.

"Gotta be more careful in the future"

She headed to the kitchen with a slight limp, and was greeted by the sight of Charley standing by the stove, busy with a frying pan and a plate of vegetarian bacon, eggs and hash browns on the table.

"Hey Charley" Alex gave a small wave to her older cousin.

"Morning Alex" Charley responded.

"That full plate is yours; I'll be with you in a minute"

Alex seated herself at the table, and poured apple juice into one of the two empty glasses. She took a drink, then picked up her knife and fork, cut off a piece of hash brown and put it in her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully for a few seconds and swallowed.

"Hey, this is good!"

"Thanks Alex, all compliments of Ore-Ida" Charley replied with a grin.

Alex giggled, and then tucked into her food. She was halfway through when Charley sat down with her own plate of breakfast, the same as Alex's with the addition of sausages.

Alex wrinkled her nose.

"How can you stand those things?" she asked, motioning to the sausages with her fork.

"Just because you're a vegetarian, doesn't mean the rest of us don't eat meat, silly" Charley said, smiling.

"I've never tried vegetarian bacon before, though..."

"It's good, cuz" Alex replied, a forkful of her second rasher of bacon halfway to her mouth.

"I'm glad you remembered I was a vegetarian though" she added, gratefully.

"No problem...now what was this story you wanted to tell me about you nightmare last night?"

Alex sighed. She had been hoping Charley would forget about it, but no such luck.

"As I said, it's a long story" she began.

"Not long after I got Night Storm, I was able to get a job at Mr. Chun's antique shop. You remember him don't you?"

Charley thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, didn't he used to own the ice-cream shop we went to as kids? Yutaka Chun? He was a really nice guy"

"Yeah, that's him. Anyway, after working there for about three weeks, I learnt that Mr. Chun was having to pay a gang for 'protection' to keep his shop safe"

"What? Like the mafia?"

"Something like that...I also learnt that these guys answered to a big business man here in Chicago. But I'm getting ahead of myself...these gang members, used to come in every week for the payment...poor Mr. Chun was hardly able to keep up. One week he was sick with the 'flu, so I was running things. Everything was going well until those punks showed up. Mr.Chun had paid them that week already, the day before he got sick, so I wasn't expecting them to show up until next week. They claimed Mr.Chun had short changed them, and that we owed more money. Of course we didn't but they wouldn't leave. They threatened to wreck the shop if I didn't give them more money. I told them we didn't have any more to spare...that's when things got a bit hairy...they had seen Night Storm outside and they said they'd leave the shop alone if I gave them my bike. I said they couldn't have her because she wasn't mine. They didn't believe me...but they gave us two weeks to come up with three thousand dollars or they would burn the shop down"

Alex sniffled while Charley stared at her in shock.

"So why are you here?" Charley asked.

"It's only been a few days since they gave us that deadline. I'm here to find that...business scum and somehow get him to make his cronies leave Mr.Chun alone."

Alex sniffled again.

"I don't know why they wanted my bike...they had a nice car"

"Maybe they know it has AI" Charley mused, half to herself.

"Anyone would want your bike if they knew about it"

"But I haven't told anyone! They couldn't have known...unless they were looking for her to start with"

"This business man," Charley began, "do you know who he is?"

Alex thought for a minute.

"It was Lambigger, or something like that...they mentioned it...I don't really remember"

"Limburger?!" Charley leaned forwards over the table.

"Don't tell me it was Limburger!"

"Yeah...sorry cuz, but that's it" Alex replied, raising her eyebrows. "Mr. Limburger they said."

"Oh no..." Charley sat back in her chair, and rubbed her eyes.

"It looks like his grip has stretched further than Chi-town now. I'll have to tell the guys..." Charley got up from the table, took the plates and glasses to the sink, and then headed for the CB radio.

"The guys?" queried Alex, following her.

"Yeah...the ones I have to introduce you to. The bikers that were here yesterday"

Alex felt her face grow hot as she remembered them, and she felt anticipation growing inside at finally meeting that biker at last.

_AN: Ooh, wonder what Alex is going to do when she finds out whats under that helmet...Don't forget to r&r!_


	4. Night Storm's Origins

_Sorry this is a bit late...I've had a bad week._

_SamuraiPrincess01: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you like the story so far, and I can't wait to read yours!_

_Intrepidwarriors: Hope this is what you were hoping for! The years age difference with us is interesting...I thought I'd be one of the oldest people on here! Still think like a 17 year old though ;)_

_Disclamer: I do not own the Biker Mice From Mars. Tala and Sparks belong to Kindra Coates. Alex and Night Storm are mine._

**Chapter 4: Night Storm's Origins**

Alex and Charley were busy giggling over old childhood memories, when the bikes from the night before came roaring into the garage, the small one hanging on to the back of the Fatboy.

Charley lifted a hand in greeting, and hopped off the couch, closely followed by an apprehensive Alex.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it." Charley called, as the bikers dismounted.

"You said something about the big cheese, Charley-girl?" The leader asked, getting straight to the point, as he removed his helmet. The other three followed suit, and Alex let out a squeal at the sight of four humanoid mice standing next to their motorcycles.

She took a step backwards and tripped over a pipe on the floor. Alex landed hard on her behind, and continued to scramble backwards, trying to put as much distance between her and the strange beings as possible. She only stopped when she collided with a wall in the corner of the garage.

"Charley!" was all she managed to get out in a high squeak.

Charley sighed and crossed over to the trembling girl, whose wide eyes were staring at the mice unblinkingly.

"Chill Alex, they're friends"

It took Charley a full ten minutes to explain, and another five to get Alex to stop shaking and come out of the corner.

Alex stayed behind Charley, as they made their way back over to the mice, who had been looking on, perplexed.

"And that," the leader sighed, "is why we don't tell Terrans about ourselves"

"T-terrans?" Alex stammered, ready to bolt at a moments notice.

"People from earth, Doll-face" the white mouse explained.

Doll-face? Alex wondered why the white one called her that. In her mind, she was still the same frumpy unattractive girl she had been three years ago.

While she was still puzzling over this, Charley broke into her thoughts.

"Alex, I'd like you to meet the Biker Mice from Mars" Charley gestured towards the four mice, who had moved forward a few paces.

Alex took an involuntary step back.

"Alex, stop that, they won't hurt you" Charley gently scolded her younger cousin, remembering how she had almost brained Throttle when she had first met the mice.

"This is Throttle," Charley went on, pointing to each mouse as she introduced them.

"Vinnie, and Modo; the kid is Modo's son, Sparks"

"Um, hi..." Alex murmured, still not sure about the mice, even though Charley had reassured her they were harmless.

Alex's eye had wandered back to the large grey mouse again. Even for an alien he was still pretty cute, and the eye patch and mechanical arm just gave him an 'edge'. She wondered if he liked, what was that word they used? 'Terran' girls.

"And Throttle and I have a relationship going" Charley spoke quietly into Alex's ear, as if reading her thoughts.

Alex turned pink and gave the auburn-haired woman one of her Looks, which Charley remembered from all those years ago.

"What?" Charley said, giggling at the young redhead who had raised her eyebrows.

"Oh never mind" Alex muttered, glancing back at Modo, "I'll tell you later"

Charley chuckled to herself as she led the way to the back of the garage.

Half an hour later, the mice and the two girls were sitting on a couple of couches in the back of the garage, Charley and Alex on one, Throttle and Modo on the other, and Vinnie sitting on the arm of the chair next to his bros.

"So that's why I'm here" Alex finished, having just given an extended recount of what she had told Charley. The mice looked stunned, except for Sparks, who was upstairs watching television. He disliked boring conversations.

Vinnie was looking thoughtful, which was unusual in itself.

"Night Storm, now where the heck have I heard that name?" he was muttering to himself.

"I dunno, bro, but I think I've heard it somewhere too" Modo rumbled. Throttle nodded, having heard the name as well.

Vinnie suddenly jumped up from the chair arm.

"I remember! Stoker told us about an Earth bike that had AI installed in it, smuggled from here. The other Freedom Fighters sent it back to this planet to gather information from the Plutarkians stationed down here." Vinnie looked pleased with himself for having remembered.

"Hey yeah, Stoke did say something about that...but the bike was lost before we ever left Mars, for here...that was one of our side projects. Find Night Storm Stoker said. She was supposed to have vital information in her memory chip from the Plutarkians in each city." Throttle said, turning to look at the dark blue bike.

"Hold on a minute!" Alex exclaimed. "No-one is taking my bike anywhere!"

Alex had lost her earlier fear and was now glaring at the three mice as if daring them to try to get past her and take Night Storm. They stared back, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Whoa, chill, sweetheart" Vinnie raised his hands defensively. "We're not going to take your bike"

"Y-you're not?" Alex stuttered, surprised that they didn't want the bike.

"All we need is to download the memory chip, but in order to do that, we have to get to Mars" Throttle explained, getting up off the couch and crossing over to Night Storm.

"Her memory bank was a new prototype that we were experimenting with, and the only cable that fits into it, is back on Mars."

"Can't you bring the cable down here?" Alex queried.

"No can do, Doll, the cable is as attached to the Freedom Fighters computer central as my tails attached to me" Vinnie stated, waving his tail around.

"But how do you expect to get there?" Alex asked. "It's millions of miles away!"

"Tala" Charley answered "Do you think she's still on Earth, Vinnie?"

"Dunno, Charley-girl" Vinnie replied, then he frowned "We still haven't gone on that date she promised"

"Who's Tala?" Alex cut in.

"She's a friend of ours" Throttle said. "An enhanced Terran. She's extremely strong, doesn't get drunk, and wasn't raised on Earth"

"Vinnie's got a major crush on her" added Modo with a smirk.

The white mouse glared at Modo then puffed out his chest.

"She can't resist the studliest mouse in the galaxy" he bragged.

"She's done a pretty good job so far, Vin" Charley teased.

Alex giggled. It seemed like these mice weren't so bad after all. Especially Modo. Now that was one mouse Alex wanted to get to know.

"So..." Throttle cut into her thoughts. "Are you up for a trip to Mars, Alex?"

"You bet!" Alex hopped up of the couch. "What are we waiting for?"

Alex and the mice headed for their bikes, while Charley popped upstairs to get Sparks and a travel bag each for her and Alex. Alex hadn't changed in that area...she was still impulsive to the point of forgetting things that she should take.

Charley scrambled down the ladder just as Sparks was putting on his helmet. She threw one of the travel bags to Alex.

"Forgetting something, Cuz?"

Alex caught the bag and smiled sheepishly, before hopping off the bike to put the bag into the compartment under the seat. She jumped back on and looked at Throttle, as Charley slid on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He nodded to Alex then turned to his bros.

"We're all set?" he asked.

"You know it bro" Modo answered.

"Then let's rock..."

"AND RIDE!"

****

_AN: Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it More action next chapter!_


	5. Ambushed

**Chapter 5: Ambushed**

Four sets of tires squealed out of the garage and down the street. Charley barely had time to lock up the Last Chance with a remote, before they were out of range.

As they rode along the city streets, Charley was shocked at how much of a daredevil Alex had become. She was currently racing Vinnie, keeping neck and neck with him. Modo decided to join in and after making sure Sparks wasn't going to fall off, caught up with the pair. Throttle turned to glance at Charley, who nodded, grinning. Lady soon caught up with the others then slowly inched ahead.

"There's no way you're going to beat Night Storm, Buddy!" Alex yelled, as she suddenly zoomed past on her deep blue bike, leaving the mice and Charley stunned.

"No way an earth bike can be that fast!" Charley murmured to herself, as Throttle and the other mice accelerated, just to keep up with Alex.

They rounded a corner after her and found her stopped dead in the middle of the road. As they pulled their bikes up alongside, the mice and Charley saw why Alex had come to a halt. A few dozen of Limburgers goons were lying in wait for them, blocking the road with dune buggies. Alex had no clue who they were or what they wanted, and was about to ask when she was interrupted.

"How the heck did they know where we were?" Modo wondered out loud.

Throttle was about to reply, when a familiar dopey voice sounded out from the front of the group.

"Hey yous mice, we gots no troubles with yous, we just want ya ter hand over the girl and her bike!" the oily dunce yelled.

The mice looked at each other, then turned back to the waiting Greasepit.

"No dice Greasepunk!" Modo yelled back at him.

There was no doubt why they wanted the bike, and grabbing Alex would make sure no one ever found out about it. The mice weren't going to let anyone near the girl or her bike if they could help it.

"If that's the ways yous want it" Greasepit chuckled, producing a large bazooka.

"Scatter!" Throttle called to the others, and they zoomed off in all directions. Unfortunately, that's exactly what Greasepit wanted.

Half of the buggies split into three groups and went after the mice, firing blasts. The other half shot off after Alex.

"Geez…this'll teach me to think I'll be having a nice vacation!" Alex muttered to herself, then yelped and swerved as several dune buggies came barreling out of a nearby alley.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man…" Alex repeated to herself over and over.

"This can NOT be happening!"

As she sped down another street, wondering how to get out of this mess, a blast suddenly rang out in front of her. She prepared for impact, but to her amazement the projectile landed behind her, blowing up most of the dune buggies that had been following and scattering the remaining ones.

Alex skidded Night Storm to a stop, and gazed down the road. A bright blue racing bike with a white lightning bolt down the side, similar model as Vinnie's, including the mouse headlight, was sitting in the middle of the street, and with what looked like weapons planted on top of it. As Alex stared, the weapons drew themselves back into the bike, and the rider drove up beside her, and lifted off their helmet.

Short blonde hair and blue eyes were revealed. The woman, looked around, making sure there were no more buggies, then leaned forward, resting an elbow on the crankcase of her bike, with an ironic grin.

--------------------

The mice were each dodging a fusillade of laser fire, a few streets away. Limburger's goons seemed to be appearing when ever they tried to head down a street that would lead them back to Alex. Finally, Vinnie got sick of dodging, whirled his bike around and zoomed towards the pursuing buggies, firing Sweethearts lasers into their midst. Modo, who was worried about Alex, even though he didn't show it, fired his rocket launcher into another group. The rest of the dune buggies fled when they saw their comrades taken out.

At that moment a loud explosion was heard from the next block. The mice and Charley glanced at each other and zoomed off in the direction of the noise.

-------------------

"So, why were Limburgers goons after you? Blow up something of his?"

Alex was nonplussed, and wondered how to reply to that.

"No, I haven't blown anything up," she responded, before blurting, "your bike looks like someone else's that I know"

The blonde woman grinned suddenly.

"I take it you know Vinnie?"

Just then the sound of motorbike engines reached their ears, and the three Martian bikes zipped round the corner.

"Speak of the devil" the other woman murmured as the bikes pulled up alongside Night Storm.

"Tala!" Vinnie said, enthusiastically, pulling off his helmet.

"You mouse scouts at it again I see?" Tala said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Beautiful" Vinnie replied, feigning innocence.

Tala laughed.

"Yeah right, you guys just don't quit with the heroics" She motioned to Alex.

"You didn't answer my question…why were Limburgers goons chasing you?"

"Why don't we head to your place, Tala." Throttle interjected.

"We need some assistance..."

"Right this way" Tala took off on her bike with out waiting for a reply.

A few minutes later they were climbing off their bikes outside Tala's home she stayed in when visiting Earth.

As the women and mice walked inside, Alex glanced warily at Tala.

"How did you happen to be in the right place at the right time?" she asked.

"I could say intuition" Tala grinned, "but when I hear laser fire around here, it's almost always this knucklehead" she gave Vinnie a punch in the arm.

The white mouse grabbed his bicep where Tala had hit him.

"Aow!" he whined.

"Oh, don't be a baby, Vinnie" Charley shot back over her shoulder.

"Vinnie Van Wham a baby? Not with this studly bod." Vinnie said, forgetting about his arm as he posed and flexed his biceps for Tala's entertainment.

Tala just rolled her eyes at the white mouse, and showed the others into the living room. Vinnie bounded after them once he realized Tala wasn't taking any notice.

"So," Tala said as they sat on the couches, "What's this assistance you need?"

"We need to get to Mars, Tala-m'am" Modo rumbled.

"Alex here," Throttle put in, "has a bike we were asked to keep an eye out for. A Terran bike with AI and the only cable that will fit it is back there."

"I've heard of a bike like that" Tala mused "Night Thunder or something"

"Night Storm" Alex corrected. "These guys said that she has info about Plutarkians and their plans in her computer system" she motioned to the biker mice.

"Why hasn't anyone found her before now?" Charley asked, the question suddenly coming to mind.

"Night Storm has a unique ability" Throttle answered. "She can create a hologram of a rider when she was moving to and around the cities, where the Plutarkians set up their operations. No-one would think she was driving herself. And, as you saw, she looks like an ordinary earth bike."

"I wonder what she was doing in a scrap yard." Modo muttered.

"Hiding probably" Tala said. "I know Hot Stuff would do the same without a rider if she was being pursued. It's the last place a Plutarkian would think to look for a bike in perfect working order. Still theorizing, I'd say Alex then came along, and Night Storm figured she'd found someone to take care of her for a time."

"Hide? A bike with Martian AI?" Vinnie spluttered.

"Not all bikes are like ours Vinnie" Modo interjected. "Alex's bike was just laying low for a while"

Alex was only half listening to the conversation, watching Modo out of the corner of her eye when she thought no-one was looking. Charley noticed, however, and was trying her hardest not to grin.

Modo just happened to glance over at that moment and his good eye locked on Alex's stormy blue ones only for a second. The effect on Alex though, was instantaneous. She jumped up, red-faced, mumbled something about getting some fresh air and bolted out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Tala asked, looking at Charley, mystified. Charley grinned, looked at Modo, then back at Tala. The blonde haired woman chuckled.

"So that's it"

"What's what?" Sparks piped up. He had been sitting, being unusually quiet on the floor, flicking through a biker magazine of Tala's.

The other biker mice looked at Tala in confusion, having totally missed the exchange between the women.

"Don't worry about it" Tala said, still grinning. This was going to be…interesting. She thought to herself.

"I'll go check on Alex" Charley broke the few minutes of uncomfortable silence, stood and walked out.

"You macho mice want take out?" Tala questioned, picking up the phone. "It's time for lunch I think"

"No cheese" Vinnie announced almost automatically.

"I know I know" Tala grumbled as she dialed the nearest Chinese takeaway place.


	6. Alex Makes A Confession

Disclamer: I do not own BMFM or its' characters. Alexis Barnam and Night Storm belong to me. Sparks and Tala are used with permission from Kindra Coates.

**Chapter 6: Alex Makes A Confession**

Charley found Alex nearby, on a bench set into the sidewalk outside Tala's place. Alex was sitting with her chin in her hands, looking as though she was hundreds of miles away.

"Hey, little cousin." Charley sat next to the young redhead as she spoke. Alex didn't move, or even blink.

"Alex?"

Charley touched her younger cousin's shoulder, and Alex jumped.

"Oh! Charley. Don't _do_ that!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry cuz." Charley apologized. "What's up? You just ran out on us back there…are you trying to avoid someone?"

Alex looked sharply at Charley, and then sighed.

"You can still read me like a book, Charley-girl." Alex gave the older woman another one of her Looks. "And it's still just as annoying."

Charley snickered.

"Well?" she pressed, "Am I right or not?"

"About what?" Alex asked, trying to look innocent.

Charley could see this wasn't going to be as easy as it used to be. And Alex had been let down in love almost every time she had shown an interest in anyone, those few years ago.

"Come on, _Alexis_," Charley knew that getting her cousin mad could reveal a few things. If Alex still had the habit of blurting secrets when she was angry.

"Yes _Charlene_?" Alex's voice carried a lot of sarcasm, and just a hint of annoyance. Seems like old habits die hard, so Charley tried again with a very sensitive subject.

"Remember Rigid Rule? That history teacher back in high school?"

"Oh Goddess Charley, don't remind me." Alex's face creased in anger. "Hubert Rule was the worst teacher I've ever has the displeasure of being teached by. He had it in for me. I swear the guy taught in military school before he came to us…wait a minute. Why are we talking about him?"

Charley huffed her fringe out of her eyes.

"OK, you usually blurt stuff when you get angry, and I wanna know what the deal is. You like Modo, don't you?"

Alex went pink.

"I-I don't kn-know what you're t-talking about" she stuttered. Charley grinned.

"Don't play innocent with me, lil cuz, you only do that when I'm onto something."

"D-do what?"

"Stammer." Charley said bluntly. "Now spill it!"

Alex let out a groan.

"OK, OK, yes, I like Modo. But what cute guy, even if he is an alien, is going to like me?"

"I can read people, Alex" Charley was suddenly serious. "And if I can read Modo as well as I think I can, he looks pretty interested"

Alex eyed her older cousin suspiciously. When they were younger, Charley had a habit of setting her up with some real duds…but Modo certainly seemed different, not like the males she was usually attracted to, but still…there was something about him…

"Charley…" Alex sighed. She couldn't stop her older cousin from butting in…again…

"I appreciate you trying to help, but I really don't think he likes me…at least not like that. This will probably turn into one of those 'let's be friends' things. And no guy in their right mind is going to want to be with someone like me"

"What on earth are you talking about, Alex?" Charley was confused. "You're gorgeous, fun, kind, and you have a great sense of humour! How can any guy resist someone like you, huh?"

"They do a pretty good job" Alex replied, bitterly. "Guys don't want to come near me. They just stare, like I'm a freak or something."

Charley didn't know what to say to that. Then it hit her. Her little cousin still seemed to think she was the same as before.

"Alex?" Charley started, and then she suddenly yelled.

"Hey!"

Something small and grey scuttled away from Night Storm, which was parked with the mice's bikes just outside Tala's front door.

"I was just…looking!" Sparks squeaked, and then scampered inside, giving Night Storm a longing look.

"That little scamp!" Charley exclaimed. "I wondered why he didn't seem interested in Night Storm before. He was waiting until he thought no one was around, and then he was going to have a good look!"

Alex stared at her cousin, not quite getting it. Seeing her confused face, Charley tried to explain.

"Sparks loves most things mechanical. As I said before, he was waiting for the right time to have a really good look at your bike, hoping no-one would think of looking for him with something he had shown no previous interest in."

Alex turned this over in her head.

"Modo's son is pretty sneaky…smart, but sneaky" She finally said. "But I don't mind him…he seems like a nice kid."

"He is" The auburn-haired woman said, stretching. "OK, so you don't want me to say anything to Modo."

Alex turned pink again.

"I'll think about it" she murmured. "Let's go back in before the others come looking for us."

Linking arms, the two women walked back inside.

_(AN: Well, it's been a long time, but I'm somewhat ahead now...just finished chapter 13, and I wanted to let you know I'm still alive and writing like crazy. Please R&R!)_


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

Disclaimer: Biker Mice From Mars does not belong to me. If it did, I wouldn't be here :P. Tala and Sparks belong to Kindra Coates. Alex and Night Storm are mine.

**Chapter 7: Calm Before The Storm**

They had just stepped through the front door, when Alex bumped straight into Tala.

"Ow, oh sorry Tala" the younger woman apologized.

"No problem" Tala replied with a grin. "Just came to find you guys anyway. I've agreed to take you two and the mice, along with your bikes, to Mars. So you'd better make preparations. We leave mid morning tomorrow. You can sleep here for tonight" as Tala was talking, she had led the other two women along a hallway and was now opening a door to a spacious room, with cream walls, lilac trim and two beds one with a blue bedspread and the other with deep green.

"Hey" exclaimed Alex in a quiet voice. "This is nice. I'll have to get the name of your decorator"

Tala grinned, and then went off to start making preparations on her ship.

Alex flopped down on the bed with the blue bedspread, and kicked off her boots.

"Comfy" she murmured, half to herself.

"Cuz, I'm going to have a nap, can you wake me when lunch arrives?" Charley asked from the other bed which she had also flopped onto.

"Sure, Charley-girl…I'll give you an hour, OK?"

"That's fine" Charley yawned, as the younger girl quietly left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Alex wandered around, in her socks, checking out the rest of the apartment. At one of the front windows, she noticed a small grey form near her bike again, and grinned. Opening the window she called out to it.

"Hey Sparks!" Modo's son jumped a mile for the second time that day, and looked up apprehensively.

"You can have a good look…just don't take anything apart, OK?"

Sparks' face lit up.

"Wow, thanks a lot Alex-ma'am!"

Alex smiled.

"No problem, kiddo."

She shut the window, watching Sparks practically crawl all over her bike for a minute, then turned…and found herself staring at a blue, red and yellow chest plate.

Alex managed not to make the strangled sound rising in her throat as she tilted her head back, looking up into the face of the older version of Sparks.

"That's real nice of ya Alex-ma'am." He rumbled. "Sparks is in biker heaven right now" He glanced out the window as Sparks settled on Night Storms crankcase, examining the instruments.

"No p-problem!" Alex managed to get out in a high squeak.

Modo's expression changed from amusement from watching his son, to one of concern as he turned to her and took a step closer.

"Are you alright, Alex-ma'am?" he asked. "The way you ran out earlier…I hope you're…that is…are you feeling better?"

It took Alex a second to realize what he'd said, and another to think of an answer. Modo's close proximity made it hard for her to think straight.

"Um, y-yes, I'm f-fine now, th-thanks…uh, gotta go, er, wake Charley!" she stammered, feeling her face grow hot.

Alex took off down to the bedrooms, leaving a bemused Modo standing in the front room, wondering what he'd done wrong.

"You OK Big Fella?" Throttles voice came from a nearby doorway.

"Did you see that?" Modo demanded. "I don't know what just happened"

"I saw" Throttle replied. "I'm not sure either…I'll ask Charley about it later. She knows Alex better than any of us."

Modo sighed.

"I wish I knew why she acts like that…maybe it's me."

"You like her, don't you?"

Modo turned his head and stared at Throttle for a minute, and then pain creased his forehead.

"Yeah, but I feel guilty…"

"Because of Stella?" the tan leader queried.

Modo nodded.

"We know how much you loved her, Big Fella, but dwelling in the past isn't a good way to live. Stella would want you to move on, for you and your son."

Throttle looked at his bro. Modo looked thoughtful for a moment, and then squared his shoulders.

"You're right, Throttle. I have Sparks to think about, and Stella wouldn't want me to live on her memories for the rest of my life." Modo sighed. "And I said my goodbyes back on the _Fury_"

The big mouse flicked his tail. He didn't tell Throttle about all the 'what-ifs' that were running through his mind…there was just one he had to voice for now…

"What if she doesn't like me?"

Throttle gave a snort of laughter.

"It took me and Charley-girl a while to hook up, so you're asking the wrong mouse"

Modo grinned at that, as Throttle continued

"As I said, I'll ask Charley about it after lunch."

"Thanks Throttle, I appreciate it." The grey giant looked relieved.

Just then the doorbell rang, followed by a "Wahoo! Feeding time!" as Vinnie came pelting down the hallway to the front door.

"Hold it, mouse scout!" Tala barrelled out of door in front of Vinnie.

"You are NOT going to take my door off its hinges like you did the last ti…" Tala was cut off as Vinnie, trying to stop, skidded on a rug and slid straight into her, sending both of them sprawling on the floor. Vinnie shook his head to stop the room from spinning, and realized he was lying on something. He raised his head and grinned crookedly at the furious blue eyed woman he had pinned to the floor.

"Hey there Gorgeous. Ain't we supposed to wait till bed time for this?"

Tala growled, and pushed Vinnie aside.

"Get off me!"

"But…oof…"

Tala glared at the white mouse as she used his stomach to get to her feet, effectively cutting off what he was going to say.

"Yes?" She snapped, a glint to her eyes.

"Never mind" Vinnie muttered, his ears drooping slightly.

The doorbell rang again, and Tala answered it, paid the delivery man, and brought the Chinese food into the kitchen.

As she was setting the boxes on the table, Alex's head suddenly popped round a doorway.

"Did I hear the white tornado at it again?" She said, with a grin, coming into the kitchen.

"You heard him alright" Tala remarked in a dry tone, and Vinnie actually looked embarrassed.

Charley followed Alex, still yawning, as Throttle and Modo appeared from the other room.

Alex stopped, and Charley bumped into her from behind. Looking only slightly annoyed, knowing why, the auburn haired woman gave the younger girl a push.

Alex turned to glare at her older cousin.

Charley just yawned again, and motioned to one of the boxes. Alex handed it to her with a fork, while glancing at Modo out of the corner of her eye, unaware that he was doing the same, until she caught his eye. Blushing for what seemed the twentieth time that day; she grabbed a box of noodles, a fork and scampered outside to the bench again. She ate in silence, watching Sparks still examining her bike, then tossed the empty box into a nearby trashcan.

"Sparks!"

The nearby shout made Alex jump. She looked over at the open doorway of Tala's place, as Sparks headed inside for his lunch. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Modo standing there. He lifted his head from his son ducking under his arm, to her face.

"Not feeling well again?" he asked, concern again lacing his deep voice. Alex felt her cheeks burn, but shook her head.

Modo strode over to her, and she shrank back slightly, suddenly noticing how intimidating he looked. Modo didn't seem to notice as he stopped next to her.

"Is this seat taken?"

She looked up at him, catching the teasing tone of his voice, and for the first time in his presence found herself smiling.

"Well it was reserved, but you can use it" she quipped back. He grinned and her stomach turned a somersault, her newly found confidence slipping.

He sat next to her, neither of them talking, just watching a few pigeons squabble over a scrap of bread.

"Alex-ma'am…" Modo began, suddenly turning toward her. She raised a hand.

"Please Modo; can we drop the ma'am stuff?" Alex grinned.

"It makes me feel old."

Modo looked scandalized for a moment, then returned her grin. It faded as he continued.

"Alex…you know you don't have to come. It could be dangerous. We last heard the Big Cheese had scout ships in the area around Earth. Armed. We don't know if it's true or if it's planted information to yank our tails…" Modo trailed off when he saw Alex was glaring at him.

"My bike, my rules." She spoke with finality.

"I'm coming along or my bike doesn't leave this planet."

"But…" Modo began, but Alex cut him off.

"You don't want me 'tagging along'? Think I might get in your way?" She stood, fuming by now.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting some Martians take my bike and leaving me stranded here…I've been involved ever since I found Night Storm, and I don't intend to be tossed to one side like a piece of trash. No one, and I mean NO one, takes my bike away from me!"

Modo could only stare, open mouthed as Alex stalked off, storming into Tala's front door, with a face as black as a thunder cloud.

_(AN: Whoo! Things are heating up a bit huh? Poor Modo…you just have to feel sorry for the guy. Remember to R&R!)_


	8. Regrets and New Friendships

Disclaimer: I do not own Biker Mice From Mars or the characters. Tala and Sparks belong to Kindra Coates and are used with permission. Alex Barnam and Night Storm are mine.

I'd like to extend thank yous to Intrepidwarriors and SamuraiPrincess01 for writing such encouraging reviews (in other words, you like 'em, you tell me, I write more) and for the awesome support they've given me.  
And I'm sorry this is a couple of days late….I wasn't able to update my comic until today either. Anyhoo, on with the story!

**Chapter 8: Regrets And New Friendships**

Throttle had been talking to Charley, quietly in a corner when he noticed Modo leave, looking determined. A minute later, Sparks had scuttled in, grabbed a box, a fork and one of Tala's motorbike magazines, and left, presumably for his room.

"Seems Modo's decided to stop moping over Stella" Throttle told Charley, who looked surprised.

"So he likes Alex then?"

"Yep, but he's afraid she won't like him." Throttle replied.

"She likes him alright, but she thinks that he won't like _her_" Charley was barely able to keep her laughter silent.

Throttle moved to the window, where he saw, just down the street, Modo and Alex sitting on the bench.

"Looks like things might work out…oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Charley quickly walked over to Throttle and peered past him out the window. Alex looked like she was ready to tear someone apart. Charley was surprised she hadn't hit Modo already. Alex was one hell of a fighter, and would lash out at the slightest provocation, and now she was completely pissed off. Charley had seen her take down guys way bigger than herself. But she hadn't even raised a fist, although her yelling was loud enough. Throttle made for the front door, hoping to avert disaster.

"What did he do…?" Charley was interrupted as Alex came storming in the front door, and down to the bedroom area, almost knocking Throttle off his feet.

"Spirited, isn't she?" he commented mildly, pushing himself off the wall that he had been shoved into.

Modo slowly came inside a minute later, his ears drooping.

"I think I'll go for a ride" he said in a quiet voice. He picked up his helmet, and walked back out the front door. A moment later his bike was heading off down the street.

Throttle and Charley looked shocked. They'd never heard him sound so…defeated.

Throttle shook his head.

"You go talk to Alex…see what that was all about…I'll try to find Modo."

Charley crossed her arms and stared at Throttle.

"Please Charlene"

At his voice using her whole name, her irritation melted. She crossed over to him and wound her arms round his neck.

"Be careful, OK? Limburgers goons could still be out there"

"Aren't I always?" he replied, a lopsided grin on his face.

Charley gave Throttle one of the Looks that Alex used on her. Throttle's grin softened into a loving smile.

"I'll be careful, Charley-girl" Throttle concluded his promise by kissing her deeply. Then he gave her a quick squeeze, grabbed his helmet and left the building.

Charley sighed as she heard him pull out. She turned and walked down the hall to the bedroom she was sharing with Alex. She knocked on the door. No answer. Charley opened the door and peeked in. Alex was sitting on her bed, tears rolling down her face, and twisting a tissue in her hands.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Charley stepped into the room, at a loss of what to do when the younger woman burst into fresh sobs.

"Why did I go off at him like that? I'm not like that anymore…you know I'm not" Alex wailed, before burying her face in the tissue.

Charley sat beside the small redhead and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I know you're not." She reassured the girl. "It's probably your attachment to Night Storm. The guys go crazy if anyone suggests parting with their bikes."

"But Modo's right. It probably will be too dangerous out there" Alex waved her hand at the ceiling, and sniffled. Charley handed her a fresh tissue from the nearby box. Alex blew her nose, and took a deep breath.

"I have to apologize." She stated, looking, and feeling calmer.

"He took off on his bike" Charley began.

Alex looked horrified and stood up, ready to run out the door, so Charley spoke quickly.

"Don't worry, Throttle's gone after him. There's a homing device on their bikes. Throttle will find him."

Alex sat down again, heavily. Charley hugged the young woman.

"Modo hasn't left for good you know…" she reassured the redhead.

Alex, looking very worried, didn't reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As Throttle roared after Modo, he turned on the homing device beacon. Modo, it seemed, was headed for a familiar farm just out of the city. It was a place he often went to think, and talk to the livestock.

The tan leader pulled up next to Modo's bike, 2 hours later, but his larger bro wasn't anywhere nearby. Throttle muttered a few Martian expletives under his breath and headed in the direction of the pond.

Modo was sitting next to the pond, skipping stones across its surface. He was deep in thought about the conversation that ended with Alex yelling at him. Maybe he shouldn't have suggested that she stay behind. He knew that owners of bikes with Martian AI developed a mental bond with their rides.

"How could I have been that stupid, even thinkin' that?" he muttered.

"Thinkin' what, Big Fella?" Modo wasn't surprised to see Throttle flop down on the grass next to him.

"Can't I be alone?" the big mouse grumbled.

"Not while ya bros are around, no." Throttle answered.

Modo threw another stone that hit the water wrong and vanished with a plunk.

"I wish I hadn't told her to stay behind!" he suddenly burst out.

"I shoulda known she would have that bond with her bike! Now she won't even wanna talk to me anymore!" Modo propped his head on his mechanical arm and threw another stone. It hit the water and ricocheted off it, landing on the grass on the far side of the pond.

"I just wanted her t' be safe." He muttered looking miserable.

"I know, Bro." Throttle picked up a stone of his own and skipped it across the water.

"But you can't sit here and brood about it all day"

"Yer right again Throttle" Modo sighed.

"I'll go back and say sorry"

Modo stood, stretching his limbs. He spotted some wildflowers growing in the field, not far from the pond and got an idea.

"Hang on a minute, Bro…" Modo spent the next 15 minutes, wandering among the cows, picking a small bouquet of the flowers. Maybe Alex might like these, as a peace offering. At least he hoped she wouldn't yell at him again…

--------------------------------------------------------

By the time Throttle and Modo got back to Tala's place, the sun was starting to set.

Modo hopped of Lil' Hoss, got the bunch of half wilted flowers from the seat compartment, gave his bike an affectionate pat, and headed inside. He checked on Sparks, and got changed into fresh jeans and a light blue t-shirt, before going to look for Alex.

Charley raised an eyebrow as Throttle entered the living room, and he nodded.

"Alex has calmed down a lot since you left. I found her crying her heart out in the bedroom"

"Crying? But she was furious when I left!"

Charley shook her head.

"She's already developed the bond with Night Storm. She was upset because she didn't know why she had blown up like that, and she's afraid Modo doesn't want anything to do with her."

"Modo feels the same way…he blames himself for the argument, and thinks Alex doesn't want to talk to him again."

At that moment, Modo came into the living room looking a bit put-out.

"Charley-ma'am, d'ya know where Alex is? She's not in her room and I wanted t' tell her that I'm sorry. I shoulda realized she'd have the bond"

Charley smiled at Modo.

"She's on the roof, watching the sunset, and getting some fresh air."

"Thanks Charley ma'am."

Modo hopped into the lift Tala had installed and headed for the roof. He intended to start talking before Alex had a chance to rant at him again. He shuddered, remembering her face…a mixture of fury and disbelief. Modo was pretty sensitive, and he hated making nice people like Alex, mad.

The lift stopped at the top of the building and he stepped out, still holding the bunch of flowers. He spotted Alex sitting on the far side of the roof, near the edge and gazing at the sunset, and he paused, staring.

Alex had one leg dangling over the side of the building, the other pulled up to her chest, and she was resting her chin on her knee. She had on a plain white long-sleeved shirt, and blue jeans, with blue and white sneakers on her feet. It was her face that had caught Modo's attention though. Her long hair was blowing in the wind, caressing her cheek. Her face had the saddest expression he'd ever seen, and in the sunset's golden glow, a stream of silver rolled from her eye to the corner of her mouth. Modo's breath caught in his throat at the sight.

Alex slowly turned her head from the blazing orb dipping below the horizon, wiping her cheek on her sleeve. It was then that she noticed that she wasn't alone. Modo walked over, knelt next to her and extended the hand holding the flowers. Alex looked at Modo, then at the extremely wilted flora with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Alex-ma'am, I shoulda known you'd have the bond with Night Storm and I shouldn'ta said that you stay behind I shoulda known better and I'm sorry and these are for you." His words came out in a rush, before Alex could blink. She smiled then, a small one, but it was growing. She took the wilted flowers he proffered, trying to suppress a giggle. It was still awfully sweet of him, even if the flowers desperately needed water.

"Modo, I should be the one to apologize." She furrowed her brow, trying to think of how to put it into words.

"I'm not normally like that. When you made the suggestion of leaving Night Storm, I went crazy. I understand why now, Charley explained it. But I still shouldn't have blown up the way I did. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Alex lifted her gaze and looked at Modo, hopefully, feeling her stomach turn over again as her stormy blue eyes met his red one.

The big grey mouse breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't mad anymore, yet there was something unreadable in her expression. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He shook himself mentally and smiled at the girl.

"Friends?" Alex asked. Modo took her extended hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Friends." He replied, feeling a little disappointed, but glad she was willing to go that far.

"You go on ahead, Modo, I'll catch up. I'd like to finish watching the sunset." To Alex's surprise, Modo didn't move.

"Mind if I watch with you?"

"Not at all, Modo." Alex smiled at him, pleased that they had made the transition to friendship. It was a start.

"Not at all."

_(AN: I'll try to get another chapter up on Saturday/Sunday next week…if I don't update in a few weeks it'll be because of writers block (which still hasn't left) But I have 14 chapters, so I'll be right for another few weeks or so. Remember to R&R!)_


	9. Discussions, Ideas and Small Revelations

A day late....sorry about that. Thanks to FairDrea for her wonderfully enlightening reveiw...I hope this chapter isn't as bad as the last one grins sheepishly

Disclaimer: I do not own Biker Mice From Mars, or I'd be on an island somewhere in the Carribean sipping fruit juice out of half a coconut.

**Chapter 9: Discussions, Ideas and Small Revelations**

The moon was high over the horizon when Alex and Modo came back inside. They had been talking for a couple of hour's non-stop, Modo making up at least half of the conversation, which was unusual for the large grey mouse. He was usually quiet, and didn't speak much, except to Charley and his bros.

Alex seemed pleased with the whole thing. She didn't hold a grudge once someone had apologized…or started being nice again. It was a quality she stuck to.

Charley met them as they left the lift on Tala's main floor.

"Hey, I was just going to send out a search party for you two. What took you so long?"

"Hi cuz, we were just talking and lost track of the time" Alex grinned at her cousin, then linked her arm through Charley's.

"Come on Charley, I'm starved. See you in the kitchen Modo!" Alex called over her shoulder as the two women sped off down the corridor to wash up for dinner, giggling. Modo watched them go then shook his head. What was it with women and giggling? They did it almost every time they got together. Still mulling over this, Modo made his way into the kitchen where Vinnie, Throttle, Sparks and Tala were starting to help themselves to lunch leftovers.

Throttle handed him a plate and raised his eyebrows questioningly. Modo gave him a grin which his tan furred bro returned.

"All sorted out then" Throttle said quietly.

"We talked" answered Modo "and she's comin' along. Nothin' is going to make her leave that bike"

"Like you could leave Lil' Hoss, Big Fella. Vinnie and I couldn't leave our bikes either. You know how it is."

"Yeah. I'm glad Alex comin' though…"

"Because you like her" Throttle interrupted, grinning wider. Modo gave Throttle a withering look that sent the younger mouse into convulsions of laughter, which he managed to smother before Vinnie, Sparks and Tala heard.

Charley and Alex came into the kitchen just then, still giggling over something, and helped themselves to leftovers before joining Throttle and Modo.

"What are you two laughing at?" Throttle asked, putting his half-empty plate on a nearby table and wrapping his arms around the older of the two women from behind. Alex looked at Throttle, then Modo before meeting Charley's eyes again. The two of them burst into fresh giggles.

"Nothing!" Alex said in a cheerful voice.

"We're just a little excited about tomorrow, that's all" Charley chipped in, smiling.

"Suuure y'are" Modo rumbled, also smiling. "Really, what's so funny?"

"It's nothing!" Alex protested. "Just girl talk, really"

Modo and Throttle looked at each other and shrugged. Whatever it was, they weren't going to know anytime soon.

When they had all had dinner, Tala insisted they put their bikes on the ship (where Alex got a quick tour) then have a short meeting to talk about the rumours of the Plutarkian scout ships around the Earth, and how best to avoid anything if it turned out to be true.

"We can't just blast through" Tala explained. "From the information I've found out, those ships have speed, outstanding maneuvrability and a load more firepower than my ship can handle. MC can only boost the shields so much."

"Um…" Alex looked confused. "Who's MC, and why haven't we met them yet?"

Tala laughed.

"MC isn't a person; it's the AI on my ship"

"Awesome." Alex was clearly impressed. "Is AI normal where you're from?"

Tala gave the girl a small smile.

"Not particularly" she replied distantly. "Back to these scouters…."

-------------------------------------------

They sat up until 11pm, drinking hot cocoa and discussing ideas on how to get past the scouters in orbit. It was Alex who came up with the answer.

"Why don't we stay in the outer atmosphere, and head for one of the poles?" she asked "Wouldn't the magnetic field shield us until we can make a break for it?"

Tala stared at the girl.

"You just may be onto something there, Alex" she replied "the ships tracking sweeps wouldn't be able to detect us in the magnetic field. Where did that idea come from?"

Alex blushed and opened her mouth to answer, but Charley got there first.

"Alex here is a certified trekkie" the older cousin said, then went off into a string of giggles. Charley found her younger cousins fascination with the show absolutely hilarious. Alex glared at her then grumbled.

"Nothing wrong with being a trekkie"

The others looked a bit confused.

"A trekkie is someone who watches Star Trek religiously" Charley explained, still snickering.

"Alex is a selective trekkie. She only watches The Next Generation"

"The other ones are boring though!" Alex burst out. "Besides, TNG is the only one with an android in it"

Charley completely lost it at that point. She almost fell off her chair laughing. Alex glared at her again.

"Do you MIND?!" the small redhead demanded.

Charley choked a bit.

"Not a bit, Cousin" she answered, grinning.

Just then, Alex, who was just about ready to launch into a full scale argument about her favourite show, yawned instead of yelled. Modo noticed immediately.

"I think we should go t' bed don't you, Throttle?" he rumbled.

"Definitely. Alex here looks like she's going to pass out"

Alex looked affronted.

"I don't pa-pa-pass ouuut" she managed to get the words out while yawning.

"Bed" announced Tala. "You guys have one hour to get ready in the morning."

The others put their assorted cups into the sink, and headed for their rooms. Vinnie made a weak attempt to follow Tala, but was welcomed by her door slamming into his face.

"Aww…" he moaned.

"I meant your OWN bed, mouse scout" came Tala's voice through the door.

Vinnie headed off with his bros, Charley and Alex to their own rooms, giggling at Vinnie's failed attempt. The mice were sharing a room across the hall from the two women. Sparks was fast asleep in the next room down. The mice and the two women began to file into their respective rooms. Alex hung back for a second, as did Modo.

"Um…goodnight Modo" Alex said quietly.

"G'night Alex" Modo replied.

The two of them stood awkwardly in the hallway for a moment, and then Alex stepped up to Modo, motioning him to bend down. When he did, under the impression she wanted to tell him something, Alex gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then, blushing, she shot into her room and closed the door behind her.

Modo didn't move for a few moments. He lifted his hand to his cheek, and touched the spot where her lips had been. Either Alex was a touchy feely kind of person, or she was leaning towards 'more than friends'. Modo was somewhat confused as he entered the room he was sharing with his bros, got into bed, muttered goodnight to his bros, and drifted off to sleep.

He dreamed about Alex all night.

_(AN: I'll try to get the next chappy up ON TIME next week. This weeks been a bit hectic because of man troubles, which have been duly sorted out. Don't forget to R&R!)_


	10. Escape and First moves

Well here's the next chapter...my longest one yet! Could be the song though....

Disclaimer: I do not own Biker Mice From Mars...I'm currently saving my money....>.>. Tala, MC and Sparks belong to Kindra Coates. Alex and Nightstorm are mine. The song Everything belongs to Lifehouse and whoever they're affiliated with.

And lastly, thank you again to Intrepid and Samurai who seem to be reveiwing everytime I post one of these things. Your support is awesome :-)

Now on with the next chapter!

**Chapter 10: Escape and First Moves**

Charley was woken by an urgent banging on the door.

"Charley! Alex! We gotta go! Limburgers goons are attackin' the place!" Vinnie's voice bellowed through the door.

It took Charley a moment to process the information, and she turned to look at the bedside clock.

"4am?! Why is he attacking at this hour? Alex!" The last word, directed at her cousin didn't do much except drag a groan out of the lump under the covers. Alex never was a morning person.

"ALEX!" Charley yelled, yanking the covers off the younger woman, while trying to pull on her jeans with the other hand, and ending up in a heap on the ground.

"Whasamatter?" Alex mumbled, still half asleep until she heard Charley fall to the floor.

Alex peered, bleary eyed and wild haired over the side of her bed.

"Whatcha doin' down there?" She asked, looking totally lost.

"Never mind that!" Charley snapped, getting impatient. "It's Limburgers goons. They've found us! Get moving!"

That woke Alex up in a hurry. She let out a strangled yelp and practically blasted out of bed and raced around grabbing clothes and the travel bags...Thank the Goddess they had put their bikes in the ship the night before!

Explosions were rocking the building, and the two women wondered briefly why those hadn't woken them earlier.

While Alex was rushing around, yelling at Charley like a mad banshee, she managed to knock the older woman over three more times. Luckily Charley was almost finished and dashed out the door while Alex pulled on her boots, quickly ran a brush through her hair and tied it into a ponytail. She grabbed her travel bag which she had slung on the bed, threw her brush in, along with several hair ties and shot out the door. She rounded the corner leading into the hangar, and smacked into something large and solid.

"Ow!" she squealed, falling backwards, noticing Vinnie staggering back. Before she hit the ground however, two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

Alex glanced up.

"Thanks Modo" she gasped, trying to get her breath back, but there was no time. Modo scooped her into his arms and followed Vinnie into the ship. The ramp closed behind them as the ship began to take off.

"I went lookin' for ya…where were ya?" Modo asked Alex as they headed for the North Pole.

"I must have taken a different route to you" Alex answered, before realizing something and blushing.

"Uh, Modo?"

"Yeah?"

"You can put me down now"

"Oops…sorry" Modo spluttered, blushing as well as he set Alex on her feet again.

"Thanks"

"Alex?" Modo started

"Hmm?"

"Er, last night…"

Alex's face started to burn yet again. Damn, why couldn't she control this blushing?!

"I, er, I'm sorry if I offended you…it was a goodnight kiss…friend to friend, kinda…"Alex trailed off as she watched the emotion on Modo's face, which looked like…disappointment?

"Oh" he mumbled. Modo stared at her for a moment then turned away.

"I better go talk t' Throttle and Vinnie about Limburgers goons. I'll see ya later?" he said hopefully.

"Yeah sure" Alex replied as she watched him walk off, leaving her there wondering what the hell had just happened. Did he want to be more than friends? She pondered this as she slowly walked towards the lounge.

No one was in there for the moment, and Alex sank down onto one of the couches, marvelling how a space ship could be turned into such a luxurious mobile home.

"I'll never understand guys" she muttered to herself.

"What guys?" asked a voice from the doorway. Alex turned in the couch to see Charley standing there. The older woman walked over to the couch and sat down next to her cousin.

"What's wrong, Alex? Something happened with you and Modo?"

Alex blushed again at the mention of his name.

"I don't know" she answered.

"Whenever he's around, the look in his eyes tells me something totally different to what he says" Alex let out a huge sigh.

"He's agreed to be friends, but I can't help wondering if he wants something more. I'm starting to get confused"

"Sounds similar to what happened to Throttle and I" Charley said thoughtfully. "But since Throttle made the first move by taking me on a date, I'm afraid I can't help you there, except maybe you should go talk to him"

"I don't know about talking to him, Charley" Alex sighed again, shaking her head. "I think this is one of those things that has to sort itself out"

--------------------------------------------

In the room the mice had taken to sleep in on the trip to Mars, Throttle and Modo were having a conversation very similar to Charley and Alex's.

"Look Big Fella, you're just going to have to get off your butt and talk with her"

"But she said just friends" Modo responded, looking frustrated. "She doesn't want anythin' else…well that's what she _said_. The look on her face doesn't fit in with that. Man, this is confusin'" Modo buried his head in his hands despondently. Throttle seemed at a loss, even though he and Charley had had the same type of problem. He got up and went over to the door.

"I'll go talk with Charley about it" he said, turning his head to his older bro. Modo made no sign that he'd heard, so Throttle left, closing the door behind him.

Vinnie came up to him in the hallway.

"Hey Throttle, Tala says we should be there soon. When we get to the pole we're going to scan the area, then go straight up when there's an opportunity"

"Good. I'm just going to talk with Charley, and she can tell Alex"

Vinnie nodded and went to go past Throttle into their room.

"Hold it Vin, Modo's in there. He's not feeling hospitable right now, so I wouldn't go in"

Vinnie shrugged, turned and bounded off down the hallway to impress (annoy) Tala some more.

------------------------------------------------

"I'll go and talk to Throttle about it" Charley said to Alex. "Maybe he can think of something"

"I don't know why you guys are doing all of this…shouldn't we sort it out ourselves?"

The older woman snorted.

"Oh come on Barnam. Both of you are so shy, that if we left it up to you, neither of you would make a move"

Alex gave her cousin another Look, and Charley snickered.

"OK, the radio is over there…easy to operate, but don't touch the TV…I don't know how that works, and Tala would be mad if it got broken"

"Thanks Charley. Some music would be good right now"

As Charley left, Alex walked over to the radio and turned it on. She fiddled with the tuning for a few seconds and stopped when she found a decent station. She returned to the couch and sighed again, leaning back against it, losing herself in the music that drifted across the room.

-------------------------------------------------------

Charley headed down the hallway, turned a corner, and almost bumped into Throttle.

"I was coming to talk to you…" they both began, and then laughed.

Throttle slipped his arm around Charley and they went back in the direction that Throttle had come from, taking a turn towards an unoccupied part of the ship.

"Modo seems pretty shaken up over Alex" Throttle said. He looked worried. "I've never seen him like this."

"Alex is the same…I don't know what to do. She tells me to stay out of it, but if we did that, they'd never get past this 'friends' stage"

"I know…" Throttle broke off and turned to look back down the passage they'd just taken.

"Did you hear somethi....?"

Modo suddenly went striding past the opening of the passage with a determined look on his face. Charley and Throttle stared at each other for a moment, and then took off after him.

"MODO! What's wrong?" Charley yelled after him. Modo didn't stop. In fact he didn't even falter. Throttle and Charley couldn't keep up, and stopped trotting after him.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" asked Charley, looking at Throttle with wide eyes

"I dunno, Charley-girl, but I think he's not going to give us a chance to butt in with him and Alex" Throttle responded, suddenly grinning.

----------------------------------------

Modo heard Charley yell at him, but he couldn't stop, not now. He'd been thinking about what his tan coloured bro had said and knew he was right. If he didn't do something, nothing would happen between him and Alex.

He rounded a corner, to go past the lounge, and came to a halt. There was music on and the sweetest voice he had ever heard was singing along. He recognized Everything by Lifehouse, and then forgot to think as he looked into the room and saw Alex, sitting on the couch, her eyes closed, singing softly. Her pure voice washed over him, bringing a sense of peace. He walked forward to stand silently behind her, listening.

_Find me here.  
Speak to me.  
I want to feel you.  
I need to hear you.  
You are the light.  
That's leading me.  
To the place where I find peace again._

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light into my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything._

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
_

_Yeah…_

_  
You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need._

_Everything, everything._

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?   
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better, any better…?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Alex sighed as the song finished, and let her head drop onto the back of the couch, not opening her eyes. It was one of her favourites. She had put a lot of feeling into it this time, for some reason, and now she felt drained. Then she sensed a presence behind her. She opened her eyes, expecting to see the ceiling. Instead her gaze met a familiar furry face with an eye patch and uneven buck teeth. She gave a squeak, jumped off the couch and fell in a heap on the floor, re-bruising the spot on her rear end that she had landed on the first morning at the Last Chance.

Modo was at her side in seconds, helping her up.

"Are ya OK?" he asked, worried.

"Ow…" Alex rubbed her behind. "This is getting to be a habit…How long were you standing there?!" she suddenly demanded. Modo only looked a little guilty.

"Long enough to hear the voice of an angel" he said quietly.

Alex went bright red.

"I-I'm not much of a singer" she stammered.

"Liar" Modo grinned, and then his brow furrowed as he remembered why he was here.

"Um, Alex, I was wonderin'…when we get to Mars, there's a place I'd like t' show ya. While Night Storms info is bein' uploaded, we could go there and have lunch or somethin'...The upload'll take a coupla hours at least…that is, if you want to…"

Alex tilted her head to one side as she looked up at the large mouse.

"Are you asking me on a…a date, Modo?" she almost whispered.

"No!...uh...I mean…oh mama…"

Alex started giggling. She couldn't help it. Hearing her, Modo flushed, but he started to chuckle when he realized how ridiculous he must have sounded.

"I'd love to" Alex replied when she had stopped.

Modo gaped at her for a moment. She wanted to? She actually wanted to! Modo managed to restrain himself from not punching the air and letting out a whoop.

"It's a hidden spot, not many other mice know about. Real quiet like and pretty" Modo said enthusiastically, relief filling him.

He was about to babble on about it a bit more when an electronic voice resounded through the ship.

"Please find a secure seat. Mistress Tala is about to put the ship into hyperspeed"

"What the heck was that?!" Alex demanded.

"MC. Tala's ships AI" Modo responded. "We'd better sit down"

Both of them quickly sat on the couch which was anchored to the floor, Alex looking apprehensive. Modo noticed and slipped his hand into hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Alex looked startled, and glanced up at Modo, who grinned down at her. Alex couldn't help smiling back. At that moment, Charley, Throttle, Sparks and Vinnie came running into the room, and occupied the other seats, knowing they were the best ones for the initial hyperspace jump, being padded and secure.

Tala, of course, was in the cockpit. Charley and Throttle took the couch across from Modo and Alex. Both the auburn haired woman and the tan mouse noticed Modo and Alex's linked hands and grinned to each other.

The ship gave a shudder and then they were all pressed into the couches as the ship jumped into hyperspeed.

_(AN: There ya go, nice and long....hope you enjoyed it...glances at Word Oh dear...I better get typing again...I;m running out of chapters O.o. Please R&R!)_


	11. Attacks and Out Cold

Ergh...I have GOT to start remembering to post these on Saturdays....

Thank you once again Intrepid and Samurai for reviewing! And also to Kindra who reviewed last weeks chapter :-) You guys rock!

Disclamer : I own nothing of the Biker Mice From Mars sulks Tala, Sparks and MC belong to Kindra Coates. Alex and Night Storm are mine. MINE I TELLS YA! insert inane cackling here

**Chapter 11: Attacks and Out Cold**

After the g-forces equalized, Sparks hopped to his feet and turned to speak to Alex about her bike. It was then he noticed Alex and his dad holding hands, and he screwed up his nose and ran out of the lounge.

Alex suddenly felt awkward, and let go of Modo's hand, and stood up, ignoring Charley's attempts to catch her eye. Modo also stood, and started towards the door.

"I'm goin' t' see if Sparks is OK I'll be back soon" he said, as he disappeared into the hallway, shooting a smile at Alex.

Charley gave Throttle a look that clearly said 'I want to talk to Alex…Alone' Throttle got the message and left, dragging a protesting Vinnie with him.

"Well?" Charley asked once everyone else had left.

"Hmmm?" Alex responded absently, still gazing at the door that she'd been staring at since Modo had left through it.

"Oh brother" Charley sighed in exasperation. "Have you got it bad or what"

Alex snapped out of it just then.

"Got what?"

"Modoitis" Charley replied with a grin.

Alex's face turned the colour of a sun burnt tomato.

"What did you tell him you only wanted to be friends for anyway?" Charley continued. "It's obvious you two like each other. The little hand holding thing for instance"

"He grabbed my hand!" protested Alex.

"I didn't see you complaining" Charley was trying hard not to laugh at this point.

"OK, OK…" groaned the younger woman. "If you must know, he asked me to go on a picnic lunch with him while my bikes getting her info downloaded"

Alex's legs suddenly felt wobbly, and she sat down on the couch behind her.

"Wait a minute…that means…"

"You'll be sharing his bike" Charley finished for her, and she started to giggle.

"Oh no…what have I gotten myself into?!" Alex squawked.

"You'll just have to learn to control yourself" Charley managed to get out, before collapsing on the other couch, caught in fits of laughter.

"Modo's sneaky….I guess that's where Sparks got it from" Alex replied thoughtfully, after shooting a dirty look at her older cousin, who was still rolling around on the couch. Charley finally got a hold of herself and sat up.

"Well you can't cancel it now" she said. "Don't let him know you've caught on"

Alex rolled her eyes.

"I know I know…male ego and all that"

"However, feel free to shoot at Vinnie's as much as you like." Throttle grinned as he re-entered the room, with Vinnie trotting along behind.

"He has plenty"

"Hey!" the white mouse protested. Throttle and the two women laughed at the look on Vinnie's face.

"So where's he takin' ya, Alex?" Throttle asked. "Anywhere special?"

"Well, he said it was a place not many other mice know about. The way he was going on about it, I can't wait to see it" Alex enthused.

Both Throttle and Vinnie's eyebrows rose, and they looked at each other in amazement. The same place that he used to take Stella? Maybe they'd underestimated just how much their grey furred bro liked Alex.

Next thing they knew, Charley and Alex were both jerked off their feet as the whole ship shook. The two women were catapulted right into Throttle and Vinnie, as Tala's voice resounded over the loudspeakers

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! GET TO THE CARGO HOLD!"

"Cargo hold?!" Alex squawked, pushing herself off Vinnie and falling backwards as the ship continued to lurch. "How's that safe?!"

"There are seats in there that you can buckle into!" Throttle yelled back, over the loud explosions. "And the hull's re-enforced!"

"VINNIE! GET YOUR ASS TO THE GUN TURRET!" Tala's voice commanded.

"Wahoo!" Vinnie howled, before taking off out the door at a run.

Throttle grabbed hold of the two girls and the three of them staggered out of the door. Turning towards the cargo hold, they almost ran into Modo, who, once having gotten Sparks into a seat in the hold had come back to help. Throttle pushed Alex into his arms as they made their way down the corridors, occasionally crashing into the walls as the ship rocked from side to side. Alex lurched sideways and cracked her forehead on a door frame. Dizzily she kept going.

Once there, Modo helped Alex buckle in beside Charley before getting into the seat on Alex's other side, between her and his son. Charley got hold of Alex's hand, and the younger woman held it tightly. She was terrified! Not to mention the headache from that door frame. Throttle had grabbed Charley's other hand, and, taking his cue from his bro, Modo linked his fingers through Alex's. Sparks was holding onto his seats straps, his fists white knuckled and he was staring wide-eyed at the hull of the ship.

------------------------------------------

Outside there was a terrific battle going on. Three Plutarkian scouters had managed to track down Tala's ship with their radar, and were currently giving her all they had. However, Tala and Vinnie, in the back to back seating in the gun turret, were giving back almost twice as much as what they were getting.

"Don't get too bored back there, mouse scout!" Tala yelled at Vinnie who was delivering blasts one after the other into one of the scouters.

"Not a chance Sweetheart!" Vinnie whooped as the scouter he was targeting blew into chunks of metal.

It only took them only another five minutes to finish off the other two scouters in soundless explosions of light. Tala scrambled out of her seat and shot back into the cockpit.

"Take us out of here MC!" she bellowed "before the others come looking for their friends!"

"Of course Mistress Tala. Is the destination still to Mars?"

"Duh" Tala grumbled as the ship took off into the inky blackness of space.

-----------------------------------------

In the cargo hold, the others looked at each other.

"Is…is it safe yet?" Alex stuttered in a small voice.

"CRISIS AVERTED!" came Tala's voice over the loudspeakers "WE GOT RID OF THEM"

Alex didn't even want to know how…she disliked killing immensely, no matter what the species.

Everyone unbuckled, stood up and headed for the lounge, Sparks scuffling behind and Charley and Throttle talking quietly together. Alex was giving a dirty look to the back of Charley head, knowing she was probably filling Throttle in on stuff he'd missed out on overhearing, and suddenly felt a wave of dizziness wash over her, and her forehead gave a throb. The adrenaline from the attack was wearing off. Alex let out a startled gasp as the world faded, and Modo, who had been walking silently beside her, turned. He was alarmed to see Alex suddenly crumple towards the floor, unconscious. Reacting rapidly, Modo caught the young woman before she hit the ground. He lowered himself to his knees, laying Alex down carefully. What the heck just happened? It was then he noticed the blood trickling down her forehead.

"Oh mama" he muttered.

"Alex!" Charley rushed to her cousin's side, closely followed by Throttle and Sparks, and brushed Alex's fringe out of her eyes. The three mice and human woman saw the nasty gash next to her hairline, oozing blood.

Sparks, winced, backing away slightly. He didn't want her taking his dad away, but he also didn't want her to get hurt. She'd been nice to him. The young mouse had some thinking to do...

"Now when did she do that? Oh never mind" Charley looked at Modo. "Can you carry her into the medi-bay? That's going to need stitches."

"Sure thing, Charley." Modo very gently scooped up the fallen redhead, gazing at her worriedly, as he carried the limp form along the corridors to Tala's medi-bay. Modo had hardly laid her down on one of the beds, when Tala and Vinnie both entered.

"What's going on? The lounge is that way" Tala pointed out before seeing Alex lying on the bed, clearly in no state to do anything.

"She's managed to cut her head" Charley explained. "She must have cracked it against something in the attack. It looks nasty"

"Oh Famak" Tala muttered, going to the young woman's side and examining her injury.

"Stitches." She said finally. "I have steri-strips, but those aren't going to hold that together, a compress should go on it too to stop the swelling...MC"

"Yes Mistress Tala?"

"I'm going to need a light, general anaesthetic. To stop her from thrashing around while I stitch this"

"Of course Mistress Tala. Will there be anything else?"

"Pain relief. After you've given her the anaesthetic, inject some around the site of the injury, but not into it."

"Very well" MC quickly got to work, the mechanical arms injecting Alex in the arm with the anaesthetic, then around the gash. Charley couldn't watch. Needles always made her feel queasy. They were shooed out before Tala started the stitches. She had noticed Modo getting fidgety, and it was pretty crowded. She needed to concentrate.

After about ten minutes, the medi-bay door slid open and Tala emerged, drying her hands on a towel. Everyone turned to her expectantly.

"She's sleeping right now. I stopped the bleeding, and patched her up. She won't be awake for another couple of hours at least. Yes, Modo, you can go and see her."

The large grey mouse stared at Tala for a minute with his mouth open ready to ask just that. How did she know? Women seemed to do it a lot. He headed into the medi-bay and sat on a chair by Alex's bed, giving clear intentions that he wasn't moving until she woke up. The other's made sure Alex was OK, before heading back off to the lounge area. Sparks paused.

"Dad?"

"What is it, son?" Modo looked over at Sparks, who seemed nervous.

"Um…if you wanna have Alex for your girlfriend, then that's OK with me." The small mouse blurted out, before turning and running off after the others. Modo stared after him, looking bemused. What was that all about? Then he remembered the way his son had been acting lately, and understood. He chuckled to himself. Sparks was jealous. But after all that had happened in the past few months, he couldn't blame him. Modo was the only the blood relation he had left.

The well-built mouse sighed, and then glanced down at Alex. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He reached for her hand and took it in both of his own, hoping she was as alright as Tala promised. He thought about what Sparks had said. Girlfriend? He hadn't asked and she hadn't said anything…but, maybe…

As his thoughts whirled around in his mind, his two hands clutched one of hers, and he waited for her to wake.

_(AN: Keep sending those reviews people! My inbox loves them! And I swear I'll try and update ON TIME next week, plus I have to write a couple more chapters....I can do one a day if I really put my mind to it....and if the writers block buggers off :P)_


	12. Recovery

New chappie...I really better get writing and get ahead a bit more....

Disclaimers: BMFM is not mine sniffle Tala, Sparks and MC belong to Kindra Coates; Alex and Night Storm are mine.

And thanks again to Intrepid and Samurai. You guys are great...Intrepid, you beat Samurai this time :P She's not hiding under my printer anymore I don't think....snicker

**Chapter 12: Recovery**

Alex woke slowly, wondering where she was. The last thing she remembered was feeling dizzy after the attack. She became aware that her head seemed to be bandaged and a detached pain was throbbing in that general vicinity. The second thing she was aware of was that a hand was wound around one of her own. Alex squinted as she opened her eyes, thankful that the lights were dim. She looked over to one side of the bed, and saw Modo, leaning on the bed, asleep, with the fingers of his flesh hand twined with hers. She stared at their joined hands for a moment.

He had been here the whole time? She wondered. How long had she been out? She tried to sit up, but was met with a wave of pain, and quickly gave up that idea.

Modo stirred, her movement waking him. He sat up and looked at her, noticed she was awake and his face broke into a smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Like my head was run over by a Mac truck" Alex groaned. "You didn't get the license plate number did you?"

Modo chuckled.

"At least you haven't lost your sense of humour"

Alex grinned at him weakly. "I try."

He let go of her hand, went to the intercom by the door and spoke into it.

"Guys, she's come round"

They were there in a few minutes. Tala started asking Alex some questions, trying to see if her memory was in tact.

"You're lucky" She said when she'd finished. "It could have been a lot worse."

"I'm glad it wasn't" Alex replied quietly, wincing as her own voice made her head throb again. "Anyone got any morphine? Or maybe a sledgehammer?"

Tala laughed quietly.

"MC, give her a dose of pain relief."

The mechanical arm came down again. Alex yelped, then immediately wished she hadn't, her head seemed to explode with that sound and she squeezed her eyes closed, trying to will the pain to subside. By the time she could open her eyes, MC had already given her the shot. Alex hadn't felt a thing.

"Nice" she mumbled sarcastically. "Next time I need a shot, I'll just whack myself on the head so I don't feel it."

The others snickered, and Alex gave them one of her Looks before lowering her aching head to the pillow.

"I think you should stay here overnight, Alex" Tala told her. "We're not sure how much damage has been done, and MC will be able monitor you in case something goes wrong and to give you more pain relief if you need it."

"Thanks Tala" Alex murmured. The pain was ebbing, and she felt extremely tired.

"Get some sleep, girl, you look like you need it" Throttle said.

"Someone ought to stay here..." Tala began, but was cut off.

"I'll stay" Modo interrupted.

Alex stared at him for a moment.

"Modo, you need to get some rest" she said. "You were zonked on the chair when I woke."

"And I'll 'zonk' on the chair again" he responded, giving her a smile.

Tala and Charley started to herd everyone out. These two needed alone time.

---------------------------------------

Next morning, Alex awoke, with Modo snoozing, leaning on the bed, and his hand holding hers again. She was feeling much better. Her head didn't hurt as much.

"Good morning Biker Alex" MCs voice came to her "Are you in need of any pain relief?"

"Not right now MC" Alex yawned. "I feel better than yesterday"

"A good night's sleep usually has that effect on carbon based life forms" MC replied.

Alex giggled. MC sounded so…clinical.

Modo began to twitch his ears just then, and Alex looked over to him, expecting him to wake up. But he didn't. It took the young redhead a moment to realize he was dreaming.

"Alez...look hrzn, pretty sn't t?" he mumbled, before giving a sigh and turning his head the other way.

Alez? Her name maybe? And something about a pretty...something. She would have to ask when he woke up. Wait a sec…he was dreaming of her? She didn't know whether to be flattered or worried. She suddenly forgot about that and started to giggle, ignoring the twinge in her head when Modo snorted in his sleep. She just couldn't help it. Alex managed to calm down after a few minutes, and contented herself by watching the big grey mouse as he slept, gently squeezing the hand that held her own.

Five minutes later, Charley popped her head into the room.

"Hey little cousin" She said, keeping her voice down. Charley came into the medi-bay followed by Throttle. They pair of them grinned knowingly at Modo and Alex's linked hands.

"Hey guys" Alex whispered, giving them a smile.

Charley and Throttle dragged up a couple of chairs, waking Modo in the process.

"Mornin'" he yawned, stretching.

"Weren't you uncomfortable?" Charley queried.

"Nah" He answered. "This beds pretty comfy"

"Modo's right" grinned Alex "It _is_ comfy. Especially compared to hospital beds."

The others chuckled.

"Even if you're not lying on it?" Charley snickered. Modo just shrugged, giving Charley a lopsided grin.

"How's your head, Alex?" Throttle asked.

"It's feeling much better" The young woman replied. "All I needed was a good night's sleep…and a bit of good company"

Modo flushed slightly, and grinned at Alex. Alex smiled back.

"Tala up yet?" Alex tilted her head at Charley as she asked the question.

"Tala's been up for hours. However Vinnie's still snoring his head off."

"Sparks?" Modo rumbled.

"He's been in the cargo bay, looking over Night Storm again" Charley giggled. "He can't get enough of that bike"

"I'll have to give him a ride when she's finished being downloaded" Alex said, also giggling.

"You don't mind him hangin' around yer bike this much Alex?" Modo asked worriedly.

"Nah" Alex smiled "He's a good kid; I know he won't do anything to her. I'll ask him if he wants a ride when I see him next."

"You're too good to him" Modo smiled back. "He's gonna think all his Christmases have come at once when ya offer him a ride."

Alex giggled again.

"I like playing at Santa" she replied flippantly.

"You know little cousin, I'm surprised you never got a job as a nanny or something." Charley told the young woman. "You've always been good with kids."

Alex shrugged, then winced.

"The kids may have liked me," she replied "but the parents didn't. I've never been able to figure that out."

"I'm glad ya didn't take a nanny job" Modo said quietly. "If ya had, you wouldn't be here now."

Alex squeezed his hand.

"With a splitting headache" she grinned.

"Well, you're looking much better."

Four heads turned towards the door where Tala was standing. The blonde crossed the floor and peeled back the compress on Alex's head.

"That can come off…I'll put a plain bandage on it, and we'll change that in a few days. How's the pain?"

"A little, if I move too quickly or talk too loudly." Alex said, keeping still as Tala took off the compress and smoothed a normal bandage in its place.

"A dose of pain relief should be able to let you up for a few hours" Tala replied.

The robotic arm with the hypo descended again, and Alex turned her head away, squeezing Modo's hand hard and letting out a hiss as the hypo slid into her arm. She disliked needles almost as much as Charley.

After a couple of minutes, Alex found she was able to sit up without feeling like her head was going to explode.

"Oh, that's much better" she said, relieved.

Modo helped her out of the bed, and, with Alex leaning on him, they made their way to the lounge, to discuss their plans for when they got to Mars.

_(AN: hope you enjoyed the chapter...things are going to start to heat up soon, in more ways than one! R&R!)_


	13. Meetings and Downloading

Erk, late again... I gotta stop getting so busy on weekends >.>

Thank you again to Intrepid and Samurai for reviewing...I dunno what I'd do without you guys -)

Disclaimer: BMFM doesn't belong to me cries or else I'd be on an island in the Carribean somewhere ...Tala and Sparks belong to Kindra Coates. Alex, Night Storm and Tread are mine.

**Chapter 13: Meetings and Downloading**

The rest of the trip was uneventful. By the time Tala's ship landed on Mars on the 4th afternoon since leaving Earth, Alex was her old self again, much to her relief.

"Sparks" Tala called, as the others assembled near the ramp, "Can you give me a hand going over the ship? I want to fix whatever damage those scouters did"

"Sure Tala" Sparks answered. He gave his father a hug, and Alex a small smile then dashed off to assist the blonde woman.

The ramp on the ship lowered, exposing the red sands that seemed to stretch for miles, broken only by a small cluster of buildings scattered around. Alex sniffed the air cautiously, then took a deep breath.

"And they said Mars was uninhabitable" she exclaimed to Charley as they walked down to the ground.

"Yeah I know…this place only seems that way though." Charley answered, looking around and grinning when she saw someone coming towards the ship.

The three mice suddenly barrelled past the girls and pounced their steel tailed mentor.

"Stoker!"

"Hey Coach!"

"OK OK! Get off me ya crazy young'uns!" Stoker bellowed from the pile of mice at the bottom of the ramp.

"I'm getting too old for this"

"Aw come on Coach" Vinnie smirked "You're never too old"

Stoker cuffed the younger mouse, and stepped forward to sweep Charley up in a bear hug.

"How are you doing, Gorgeous?" he asked. "These mice not getting on your nerves yet?"

Charley laughed.

"Nope" she replied. "Not at all. Well, maybe a little…" Both Charley and Alex giggled at the mice's indignant expressions.

"And who's this pretty lady?" Stoker asked, looking at Alex.

Alex blushed. She still wasn't used to compliments.

"This is Alex, Charley-girl's cousin" Modo rumbled, coming over to stand beside the young woman, and placing a possessive hand on her shoulder. Stoker raised an eyebrow at this.

"She found Night Storm" added Throttle. "That's the reason we came back"

"You found the bike!" exclaimed Stoker. "Well let's get it to the central computer and start downloading. She must have all the information we'll need for a while"

"Um…Sir?" Alex wasn't quite sure how to address this new mouse, but tried to be as polite as possible.

"Aw heck, Darlin', don't start with that sir nonsense" Stoker smiled at the small redhead. "Just call me Stoker."

"OK, Stoker" Alex grinned back then asked. "What's going to happen to Night Storm once you've finished downloading her information?"

Stoker looked carefully at the young woman. She seemed apprehensive, and he realized she probably had the bond. Taking the bike away would make her distressed to say the least.

"Don't worry" he replied "She's yours when we're done"

Alex's face lit up in one of the biggest smiles the mice and Charley had ever seen, and she stepped forward and hugged Stoker.

"Thank you…thank you so much" she said in a voice that sounded like she was going to cry any minute.

"She's already got the bond, Stoke" Modo explained, gently prying Alex off Stoker, and grinning.

"I thought so" The older mouse said. "Grab your bikes and we'll get this download underway."

-

Once they had their bikes off the ship, they pushed them over to one of the larger buildings with double doors. Stoker placed his hand on a panel by the doors, and they swung open with a creak. Alex stared at the huge console along one wall and the large screen above it.

"That thing is huge." She breathed, then snickered. "Imagine playing GTA on that screen"

Charley burst out laughing.

"I don't think it has any video games on it Cuz"

:"I know, but just imagine!" Alex giggled, as she wheeled Night Storm over to Stoker, who was holding a cable with a strange fitting on the end.

The mechanical tailed mouse slid back a small partition on the bike and plugged in the cable. Night Storm beeped loudly, as images, blueprints and text started to flow across the large screen.

"Excellent" Stoker announced "She's been doing her job well….look at all this info. We'll get some of our Intelligence to sift through it later."

"I'll see you later girl" Alex whispered to her bike, which beeped softly back at her in response. Alex patted her bikes crankcase and left the building with the others as several other mice filed past and into the building.

"Guards" Stoker explained in a low voice, noticing Alex's concerned look. "Night Storm will be fine, don't worry."

-

Leaving the mice's three bikes outside, the mice and two women stepped into a bar for a drink. The place seemed deserted. There were only a couple of mice at one of the tables.

"Where is everyone?" Charley asked.

"Out on duty" Stoker replied. "We had a Plutarkian raid about a month back, so security has been stepped up."

The 6 of them sat at the bar and ordered drinks from a bored looking bar-mouse.

"Slow business, Tread?" Stoker asked.

The dun coloured mouse just gave a snort and headed out the back.

"Not one for talking is he?" Alex mused, half to herself.

"Tread? Nah…he's just annoyed business has slowed down, even though he's only been here a few months." Stoker murmured to her.

As they drank, Alex relayed the story of how she found Night Storm, and what had happened on the way to Tala's place. Stoker grew concerned.

"So the stink fish know about the bike now. Good thing you found her when you did, Gorgeous, or we would have had a whole mess of trouble"

Alex thought they already had that with Greasepit turning up and the scouters. She didn't voice her opinions though.

They finished their drinks, and headed out, not knowing they were being watched.

"Charley and I are going for a ride" Throttle announced as they let the door swing shut behind them.

"We are?" Charley raised an eyebrow and Throttle looked sheepish.

"Don't you want to go for a ride?"

"I would, but next time ask me first" Charley grinned, swatting Throttle's shoulder as she hopped on behind him.

As the two rode off, Vinnie, pushing his bike and Stoker headed in the direction of Tala's ship, and Modo turned to Alex.

"Would you like to go see that place I told you about?" he asked.

Alex looked at his bike, then back at him, blushing.

"Sure" she replied. "I'd like that"

They walked over to Modo's bike.

"I hope you don't mind riding with me" Modo said, "I kinda forgot you wouldn't have wheels when I asked"

"I don't mind" Alex cleared her throat to stop her voice from squeaking again, and slipped on her helmet. Modo followed suit, and climbed onto his bike. Alex hopped on behind him and slipped her arms around his waist, amazed at how much his fur reminded her of velvet. She jumped when she felt something coil around her, and glanced down. Modo's tail was wrapped firmly around her middle. She blushed again then held on as Modo accelerated away from the bar and out of the small town, racing along the red sands towards a set of hills in the distance.

_(AN: and there's another chappie...oooh, things are getting a bit hairy now aint they? Wondering who the watcher is? You'll have to wait and find out! Remember to read and review!)_


	14. Sights and the Beginning of Major Troubl

Yay! New chapter...I hadn't done any writing this week, cause I was kinda down...lucky I'd had this done beforehand. Go me!

Big thank yous to Intrepid and Samurai again for reviewing glares at the rest of you

Disclaimer: BMFM isn't mine, Tala is Kindra Coates', Alex, Night Storm and the mysterious spy are mine.

**Chapter 14: Sights and the Beginning of Major Trouble**

Modo pulled his bike to a stop just before a turn in the path he and Alex had been taking up the side of a particularly steep hill. They both got off and slipped their helmets from their heads, putting them on Lil' Hoss's seat. Alex turned to Modo with a quizzical look on her face.

"Close your eyes" Modo said, grinning with childlike anticipation.

Alex raised an eyebrow, but did as he asked. She heard him move to stand beside her. And felt him take her arm and slip it into the crook of his elbow.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes…" Alex replied apprehensively, holding onto his arm tightly with both hands. She wasn't fond of losing any of her senses, but she trusted Modo. She knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

Modo gently led Alex forward, occasionally murmuring a warning about a rock or other obstacle in her path.

They stopped after about ten minutes; Alex could feel a soft breeze on her face.

"You can open your eyes now" Modo said, grinning.

Alex cracked open one eye, then both snapped open in amazement at the view in front of her. The red sands stretched, rippling, across a valley hundreds of feet below, leading to twin rock spires. Bands of colour spiralled around them, each identical to the other. Between the spires Alex could see the sun start to set behind rolling hills, lighting everything around her in a blaze of orange and fiery red.

"Modo! This is…is…" Alex couldn't find the words to describe the simple beauty stretched before her gaze.

"I've never seen anything like it" she gasped.

"You like it?" Modo asked. Alex tore her gaze away from the view and looked at him. He looked at her expectantly, and she gave him a beaming smile and nodded emphatically. Modo mirrored her smile, and the two of them sat on the edge of the cliff together, watching the sun set in a blaze of colour.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"So what's going on with Modo and the little redhead?" Stoker questioned Vinnie. The two of them were working on the hull of Tala's ship, having been roped into fixing the dents the Plutarkian scouters had made.

"Hmm? Oh those two…I dunno Coach, it's starting to get kinda confusing….first they flirt, then they avoid each other, then…well you get the idea."

Things seem to be moving in the right direction now though" The older mouse commented.

"Wish things were moving with Tala and me" The white mouse grumbled. "She shoots me down every time"

Stoker snickered to himself and didn't answer. If there was one thing the hot-headed young mouse needed was a little deflation to his ego.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Throttle and Charley had headed up Olympus Mons, and were sitting on the crater, watching the same sunset as Modo and Alex.

"Do you think Alex and Modo will make it official?" asked the tan coloured mouse.

"If he doesn't it'll probably break Alex's heart" Charley said sadly. "Poor Alex….she's never had much luck with guys. All the ones she's been with have either wanted only one thing, or gone off with another girl."

"So she's only dated idiots up 'till now, then" Throttle grinned.

Charley let out a small laugh.

"You could say that" she replied. "But I think Modo will be good for her. She needs a little romance in her life."

"So does another woman I know" Throttle murmured in her ear. Charley turned to him, and was met by a small red flower, about the size of a daisy.

"Where did that come from?" she half whispered.

"There are a lot of them around, if you know where to look" Throttle responded as he pointed just behind them. Charley craned her neck around and saw a small patch of the flowers, almost invisible against a patch of the same coloured sand.

Throttle tucked the flower behind her ear, and then trailed a finger down her cheek. He leaned toward her. Charley's eyes fluttered closed as their lips met in a gentle kiss.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"So they're on Mars already?" Limburger's chubby face smiled nastily in the screen at his spy.

"Yeah Boss…and they brought the girl with them"

"Wonderful! You know what to do"

"I'm on it Boss"

The communication was closed and the spy leaned back in his chair. These mice wouldn't know what hit them, and the girl had to be gotten rid of. If only there was some way of getting her to leave the others.

The mice had no clue of just how much the Plutarkians wanted that bike….it would be full of information about the mice bases, outposts and ammunitions. A valuable mine for the Plutarkians, just so long as he kept his disguise up long enough. The slightest whiff of something not right, and they'd take off for who knows where. No, he would have to be patient. His day would come, as soon as he had the girl.

The spy grinned evilly. He got an idea of how to lure Alex away from her Freedom Fighter friends. If he had the girl, the bike would follow.

He poured himself a drink and sat back, going over the finer points of his plan in his twisted mind. Maybe he could have a little fun with her before handing her over…

_(AN: Short chappie I know...I was kinda stuck on this one. Least it's up, albet a day late. So sorry (I seem to be saying sorry a lot today O.o Anyway RR, tell me what ya think...enjoy!)_


	15. Sleep and Being Watched…

Erk...sorry I'm a couple of days late...I;ve got back problems at the moment, my entire left side hurts like hell. Went to the doctor Monday, and there isn't anything he can do except give me more anti-inflammitories...yay...XP blech. Oh well...better than waking up in the morning and not being able to move.

Disclamer: I don't own BMFM (wah!) Tala dn Sparks belong to Kindra Coates. Alex, Night Storm and the pervy Watcher are mine.

Thanks again to Samurai, Intrepid and Kindra for your awesome reviews. You guys keep this story going, ya know that:P

**Chapter 15: Sleep and Being Watched…**

Modo felt something gently land on his shoulder. He looked down and saw Alex had fallen asleep leaning against him. He carefully manoeuvred himself so he could lift her up. The grey mouse stood and stayed still for a moment, looking down at Alex's sleeping face. Then he flushed under his fur as Alex nuzzled her cheek against his chest and snuggled closer. He cleared his throat quietly, trying to keep his self control. At the slight noise, Alex's eyes fluttered open.

"Did I doze off?" she asked, yawning.

"Yeah" Modo rumbled softly "We have to go back, it's getting pretty late"

"OK" Alex replied simply as Modo started to move towards his bike. He placed her delicately on the seat of his bike and handed the small red head her helmet. He put on his own helmet, climbed on in front of her, and wrapped his tail around her waist once more. Alex in turn slipped her arms around him and leaned against his back, dozing again as they started off down the hill.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Charley, Throttle, Vinnie, Tala, and Stoker were sitting at the table in the quarters provided for the visitors. Tala had put Sparks to bed earlier much to his disgust. He'd been hoping he could stay up while his father was out.

Charley was agitated.

"Where are they?" she demanded "They should have been back by now!"

"Calm down Charley-girl. They're fine. If you're that worried I could contact Modo on the bike radio" Throttle tried to placate his girl.

Charley sighed.

"I guess I'm over-reacting" she muttered "I was Alex's older sister role model when we were kids. I get a little protective of her"

Charley's mouth twitched "Besides, I want to know the details of what went on!"

Throttle grinned and opened his mouth to say something in reply, when the sound of a motorcycle engine cut the night. Charley ran to the door as the noise stopped outside. She opened the door and was met but Modo, carrying a sleeping Alex.

"Thanks Charley-ma'am" he said "I was just wonderin' how I was gonna open the door with my hands full"

Modo strode into the dwelling and carried the exhausted young woman up the stairs and into the first bedroom on the left as Charley had indicated. Alex murmured and opened her eyes again.

"Back already?" She yawned. Modo gently set her on her feet.

"Yep, time flies when yer sleepin'" he quipped.

Alex giggled then turned to him.

"I had a nice time…thank you"

"Aw, it was nothin'" Modo replied, but clearly pleased that she'd enjoyed herself. "Do ya want me to bring any dinner up?"

"No thanks Modo…I'm pretty tired. I've heard of jet-lag, but this is ridiculous" Alex yawned again, as her eyelids drooped.

"Well, alright…I'll leave ya t' go t' bed" Modo said, and turned to the door. He was stopped by Alex as she wrapped her arms round him in a hug. Surprised, but by no means displeased, he returned the hug, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

"I really did have a good time, Modo" Alex said as she pulled away "We'll have to do it again sometime"

"Definitely" the grey furred mouse agreed. He smiled then left, closing the door behind him.

Alex let out a contended sigh as she pulled out a night shirt from the bag of clothes she'd brought along. She slipped into it, leaving her clothing in a dishevelled pile beside her bed. 'I'll pick it up in the morning' she reasoned with herself as she got under the clean sheets and blankets, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pair of binoculars was trained on the dwelling the visitors were using, watching intently as the grey mouse carried the human girl inside. The careful way the hated Freedom Fighter was holding the girl gave the watcher the impression the mouse cared a little more than he should.

'Hmmm, this could be used to my advantage' the owner of the binoculars thought to himself. Not only would he get the girl and her bike, but the girl would also act as a brilliant hostage. They wouldn't dare do anything stupid if they thought she would get hurt. Excellent! The plan was coming together nicely.

-

Charley, Tala and the mice stayed downstairs for a while longer, talking about what they had been doing since they had last met up, before deciding to call it a night. Stoker headed off, promising to bring Rimfire around as soon as he could. The others called goodnight to him as he closed the door behind him, and then they trooped up the stairs as quietly as possible, so as not to wake Alex. Tala had said she would (grudgingly) share a room with the other two women, which was across the landing from the guy's room.

The remaining humans slipped into the room in silence, being careful not to wake the sleeping girl on the far bed.

"I wonder where the heck Modo took her to wipe her out like that?" Charley whispered to Tala.

Tala grinned.

"Are you sure it wasn't what he did?" she whispered back.

Charley just gave her an Alex-Look and threw a pillow at her. Tala had to try to keep silent as laughter bubbled up from inside.

The women got changed and slid into their beds, both falling asleep almost as fast as Alex had.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The eyes watched from the darkness. He could see the silhouettes of the other two human women in the window as they changed for bed, and it made his blood boil. They may not be his species, but they had fine bodies none the less. Such a shame he couldn't indulge…not until he had the girl he was supposed to capture anyway. The Plutarkians wouldn't care if she was soiled goods. He licked his lips thinking of her lithe body in the window earlier….he was definitely going to enjoy this…

_(AN: Ooh that nasty Watcher has it in for our favorite klutz! I'm such a meanie :P _

_Alex you got that right...I'm not looking forward to this..._

_Oh shush, you. _

_As always, remember to RR!)  
_


	16. Sneaking Out and Abduction

New chappie...a day late...again, sorry readers. Maybe I should just update on Sundays...then it wouldn't be late :P

Thanks again to my two wonderful and consistent reviewers, Samurai and Intrepid. You guys rock.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Tala and Sparks are Kindras' and Alex, Night Storm and the evil Watcher are mine (identitiy revealed next chapter!)

**Chapter 16: Sneaking Out and Abduction**

Everyone was woken the next morning by a banging on the front door. Charley and Tala sat up in their beds, while Alex muttered something intelligible, turned over and tried to go back to sleep. Charley wasn't having any of that, She slipped out of bed, walked over to Alex's one and pulled the blankets off the girl. Alex yelped and tried to grab the rapidly retreating covers.

"Charley! Gimme those!"

"No way Cuz…rise and shine!" Charley replied in a cheerful voice that she knew Alex loathed.

"Sink and darken is more like it. Ugh…I hate morning people" the small redhead groaned as she slid round to sit on the side of her bed, yawning hugely and trying to run a hand unsuccessfully through her birds nest hair.

The women quickly got dressed and stepped out into the hallway at the same time as the mice.

Throttle smiled at Charley and slipped his arm around her waist as they descended the stairs. Modo cleared his throat to get Alex's attention and offered her his arm. The young girl blushed and smiling, looped her own arm around his. 'I could get used to this' she thought to herself.

Vinnie however, after grinning at Tala, had bounded ahead of everyone else and was opening the front door as the rest of them reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Coach" he greeted the older mouse exuberantly. Stoker rolled his eyes at the white bundle of energy.

"I'm here to see Modo's pretty lady actually" he replied, catching sight of the young woman over Vinnie's shoulder. In sync, Alex and Modo both raised their eyebrows, glanced at each other then blushed. Charley snickered and earned a Look from her cousin, which only made the older woman laugh more.

"Er, Coach, we ain't…that is..." the grey furred mouse spluttered.

"What Modo means is we're not together" Alex explained.

"Yet" said Stoker with a wink. "It's only a matter of time"

With that he gave the gentle giant a pointed look. Modo flushed under his fur, then whispered something in Alex's ear. This time, Alex was the one who blushed, and nodded at Modo.

Charley was burning with curiosity by this time, but curbed it until she had time to talk to Alex alone.

"Hey there Darlin'" Stoker grinned at Alex "Look who I've brought back!"

"Night Storm!" Alex squealed, as she bolted through the door and ran her hands over her beloved bike. Night Storm beeped excitedly, just as pleased to be reunited with her owner.

"Hey baby" Alex cooed to her bike. Modo looked on, feeling a tad jealous. It must have shown, because Throttle elbowed his side and teased "You ain't getting jealous over a bike are ya Big Fella?"

Alex heard and glanced over at Modo, her hands stilling on the deep blue bike. She blushed at the look on his face, and then grinned.

"Don't worry, I've got plenty of affection to go around" she replied as she headed into the house to look for Sparks. She had promised him a ride after all.

The large grey mouse frowned. Affection? He decided that thing he had whispered in her ear earlier would have to be done right after she came back from giving his son a ride.

* * *

Inside, Charley had cornered her younger cousin and was grilling her for details. Tala was close by, grinning at the interrogation.

"You can't tell me nothing happened" The auburn haired woman demanded. "Something had to have happened!"

"I told you Charley, nothing went on…we looked at the sunset then I dozed off and Modo brought me back here! NOTHING happened!"

Charley was quick to pounce on another detail.

"What about what he whispered to you earlier?" she remarked.

Alex flushed pink.

"Er…he just said we um…would have to talk later" the small redhead muttered.

"About what?" Tala cut in

"Man, you two are nosy…he said it was about what Stoker said this morning…about the two of us being together…"

"AHA! I knew it!" Charley exclaimed.

"Knew what?"

"Relationship status" Charley snickered

"What relationship! We don't have one!" Alex threw her hands in the air. "I just don't know what he wants! He's never mentioned any 'couple stuff' to me."

"Well maybe this is what that talk is abou…" Charley cut off as the mice came back inside, and tried to look innocent. Throttle wasn't fooled however.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Babe" he grinned and steered Charley over to the table, as she protested.

Alex smiled her thanks at the calm leader, who grinned back, and headed off to find Sparks, who happened to be listening in, just out of sight up the stairs. He jumped as Alex came into view and looked up the stairs at him.

"Didn't your Dad ever tell you that you shouldn't eavesdrop?" She said, grinning at the young mouse

"Er…maybe?"

Alex giggled.

"Come on" she said "You wanted a ride on Night Storm, right?"

Sparks' face lit up

"Do I!"

"Well," Alex lowered her voice. "Your Dad's in the kitchen at the moment getting breakfast….if we go now we can sneak out…"

Sparks grinned. He liked this woman. It seemed she liked to sneak off as much as he did.

"Come on…" Alex grabbed Sparks' hand and snuck towards the front door. She closed it quietly behind them, and the two conspirators giggled as quietly as they could when they heard Modo calling for both of them to come and have breakfast before going out.

Sparks grabbed his helmet, and hopped on behind Alex who had just slipped onto Night Storm in her own helmet.

"Ready?" she asked Sparks.

"Yep!" the kid replied, grabbing onto her waist and hanging on as the bike roared to life, and took off across the red sands.

The front door was suddenly yanked open, and Modo shot out.

"ALEX!" he yelled after the retreating bike. The only answer he got was a wave, and musical laughter drifting back to him.

* * *

"I cannot believe those two took off like that!" Charley exclaimed.

Modo wasn't as mad as Throttle though he would be; he looked merely annoyed as he chewed his breakfast.

Swallowing his mouthful he spoke.

"Alex won't let anythin' happen t' Sparks, an' Night Storm will look out fer Alex." He said to the worried looks being shot in his direction. "I'm sure they'll be fine, but I wish Sparks had, had some breakfast b'fore they left"

"They can have it when they get back Big Fella" Throttle replied. He thought the fact that both Sparks and Alex had managed to sneak out was hilarious, though he tried not to smile when Modo looked at him. Modo was definitely going to have his hands full with those two.

* * *

Oh this was perfect! The human had left with a Freedom Fighters brat…alone! The small mouse wouldn't take much to knock out…or maybe even drop him off a cliff…

The watcher set off in a small two person hovercraft to set up his snare.

* * *

"Do ya think Dad'll be mad at us?" Sparks called over the sound of the engine.

"Probably…I hope he isn't too mad though" Alex yelled back. "OK, hold on tight Kid!"

A chasm, at least thirty feet wide was looming in front of them. Alex hit the throttle and the bike became a blue and chrome blur as they neared. Sparks' eyes widened, as much as from the sheer speed of Night Storm, and what he realised Alex was going to do.

Alex pulled back on the handlebars and Night Storm soared off the edge of the chasm. Sparks glanced down and gulped. He couldn't see the bottom. Next thing he knew the world turned under him, and he clung tightly with his legs to the bike and his arms to Alex who let out a whoop, as the bike did a back flip in midair.

They landed with a screech of tires on the opposite side, with a good 7 feet to spare. Alex pulled the bike to a halt and lifted off her helmet. She turned to an awed Sparks, eyes shining.

"I've done fifty feet before, but it was a controlled jump with a ramp" she said.

"That…that…" Sparks spluttered. "That was TOO COOL! Where did you learn to do that!"

"I had a friend who was a stunt rider. He taught me almost everything I know…including not to jump anything you think you can't. If that had been any bigger, I wouldn't have tried…not without a controlled setup anyway."

"Wow…" Sparks breathed. His eyes were wide and he had just gained almost as much respect for the diminutive daredevil as he had for his Dad and his Dad's bros.

"We better get back" Alex said, sad her ride was over for now. So many things to see and jump over, but she knew they would have to be getting back before Modo went spare. If there was one thing she didn't want, it was an angry giant mouse.

She was so worried about his reaction, that she didn't notice a rope in her path. It caught her bike neatly across the crankcase, and the two riders went flying, and hit the ground with two sickening thumps.

Alex groaned and raised her head. Sparks was out cold. This was NOT good. She got up with a lot of effort and limped over to him, scooping the small body into her arms, and carried him to Night Storm, who had managed to break the rope.

"Now who the hell put that there? Dangerous git."

The redhead placed Sparks onto the seat of the bike. The motion jarred him awake.

"Ugh…what happened?" he asked, taking off his helmet and rubbing a bump on his head.

"Some idiot put a rope across the track." Alex replied. "Some people…honestly"

Just then Sparks' eyes flicked to over Alex's shoulder. She went to turn around, when two strong arms wrapped around her from behind, pinning her own arms to her side.

"Hey! Get off me!" Alex struggled but the arms were too strong. They tightened around her torso, minimizing her struggles.

"Night Storm!" she managed to choke out "Get Modo! Now! GO!" Alex yelled the last word when the bike moved towards her slightly. At that, Night Storm turned and took off, taking Sparks back to Modo.

An unfamiliar voice growled in her ear.

"Stupid girl. Now I've lost the bike. Still, they won't get to **you** in time. Those so called Freedom Fighters couldn't find anything even if it crawled up their legs and bit them. No matter that the brat got away. And I can grab the bike later. You however need to have a nice little nap"

Before Alex could react, a damp rag was clamped over her mouth and nose. She struggled harder, but to no avail. Holding her breath didn't help, she had to breathe sometime. Finally she gave a gasp to get air into her desperate lungs, and breathed in the fumes from the rag. Her struggles became fainter and eventually stopped as she passed out. The owner of the arms dropped the rag on the ground. So what if those damned mice found it? It wouldn't help them find _her_. She was his now, and he intended to have a bit of fun before turning her over to his boss. He groped one of her breasts as he carried her over to his hovercraft, then threw her into the modified passenger seat. He clamped Alex into the restraints he had added himself…one around her upper torso and arms, one for the lower, and one around each ankle. If she proved to be a handful, he would use the shock collar he'd fitted in. Finally he tied a dirty piece of cloth over her mouth as a gag. No sense in letting her scream her lungs out once she woke up. He got into the drivers side of the hovercraft and pulled away from the area. He ran his hand up her thigh and thought of how much fun it would be to break her…

_(AN: Oh dear...looks like Alex and Sparks are headed for some choppy waters...sometimes I even shock myself...eek!)_


	17. Finding the Hidden Captive

New chappie! Actually up on time for once grin Now how did I do that?

A huge Thank you and cookies to Kindra, Samurai and Intrepid for their awesome reviews again D

Disclaimer: BMFM is not mine, Sparks, Tala and Batwing (in name only) belong to Kindra Coates Alex, Night Storm and The Watcher are mine. (What? you think I'd tell you the watchers identity here? Ha!)

**Chapter 17: Finding the Hidden Captive**

Throttle, Vinnie, Charley and Tala were sitting at the kitchen table, with their eyes on Modo, who was pacing back and forth across the floor. He hadn't said a word for the past fifteen minutes. The others were forcibly reminded of a bomb that could go off any second; one wrong word and Modo would probably explode.

Suddenly the sound of a motorcycle engine split the silence in the kitchen.

"Well, finally!" Charley exclaimed, her voice almost drowned out in the din of scraping chairs and booted feet running for the front door. Before the door could be reached, however, it burst inwards as Sparks shot into the room.

"He took her! She's gone!" he yelled.

"Whoa, hold on a second, who took who?" Throttle asked the boy.

"I don't know who it was, he was wearing a mask…he took Alex!"

"WHAT?"

Everyone jumped at Modo's sudden roar of disbelief, and turned to look at him. No, not just disbelief; pure rage. Modo's eye was blazing like a distress flare, his fists were clenched at his sides and he was visibly shaking with anger. Sparks stared at his father. The only time the small mouse had seen his dad this mad was when Batwing had grabbed his son.

"Who…she…I…he…ARGH!" The last syllable was a heart-wrenching bellow, and Modo took off out the door, grabbing his helmet as he went and leapt onto Lil' Hoss.

"Night Storm!" was all Modo needed to yell at Alex's distressed bike before it took off with Lil' Hoss following close behind.

The others stared at each other for a moment, then the remaining two mice shot out the door, also taking their helmets, jumped on Sweetheart and Lady and took off after Modo. Tala and Charley stayed behind with Sparks, trying to coax the whole story out of the hysterical boy.

Modo was pushing his bike to it's limits, keeping up with Night Storm as they shot across the red desert, kicking up a cloud of the rust coloured sand.

Night Storm abruptly veered off to the right, behind a rock formation. Modo went after her, and found her stopped in front of a snapped rope and a small piece of cloth, beeping fretfully. Modo stopped, swung off his bike and lifted off his helmet, as the others came screeching around the rocks.

Throttle hopped off Lady and crossed over to the grey mouse, who was clutching the cloth he had just been examining. Without looking at the tan leader, he thrust the cloth towards him.

"Smell it." Modo growled.

Throttle stared at his bro for a moment, then took the cloth and sniffed tentatively. His nose wrinkled at the sickly sweet odour.

"Ether" he said quietly.

"The son 'f a rat drugged Alex!" Modo snarled. "If he's hurt her…"

"No tracks bros" Vinnie said, coming up to the other two, noticing the piece of cloth. "And that is…?"

"Ether soaked" Throttle replied. "Whoever kidnapped Alex made sure she couldn't fight back. And the fact there's no tracks can only mean one thing. The kidnapper used a hovercraft."

The mice's attention was unexpectedly diverted to Night Storm, who was beeping loudly.

"What is it girl?" Modo grated out, as he crossed over to the bike, knowing she was just as upset at Alex's abduction as he was. As the grey goliath bent over the dark blue bike, her screen lit up, showing a swiftly moving red dot.

"What the heck?" Vinnie had popped his head around Modo and was looking at the screen, puzzled.

"A tracking device!" Throttle exclaimed. "Clever girl, but where…" He was cut off as Night Storm beeped again, her screen flashing a picture of the cuff Alex always wore, a red dot showing the area the device had been set.

"Nice…she's a genius" the tan leader murmured before addressing Night Storm. "OK girl, take us to your owner"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The watcher stopped his hovercraft outside a rundown shack set into the bottom of a cliff-face, and released a still unconscious Alex from her restraints.

"Man the bitch can sleep" he grumbled to himself, hauling her out and slinging her inert form over his shoulder, "but at least I don't have to dope her again"

He kicked open the door to the shack, and headed for the back wall. Pulling a hidden lever, he stepped back as part of the wall swung out, revealing a concealed room, fitted with modern conveniences, like a bed, tiny kitchen and a small office desk with a computer on it. There was also a table, with manacles on each corner, against the far wall. The watcher dumped Alex unceremoniously into this bench and started to fasten the restraints around the girls wrists. It was then he noticed her leather wrist cuff.

"I'll take that." He spoke to Alex's limp figure, snapping it off her. "It should suit me nicely"

He finished locking the manacles around the small redheads wrists, and moved to her ankles, pulling off her boots and snapping the last manacle closed just as she gave a groan and let her eyes flutter open.

'Oh man, what a headache' she thought to herself, lifting a hand to rub her aching forehead. Her arm didn't move. Something was stopping it. Her mind still foggy, Alex tried to move her other arm, with the same results. Zilch.

She jerked fully awake when she realised she couldn't move her arms or legs at all.

"What the hel…"

"It's about time you woke up" a voice growled.

Alex's head swung around to her left and her eyes widened as she recognized the mouse bartender.

"Tread?" she squeaked as she fought against the restraints. "Why!"

The dun coloured mouse's tail swished in a whip like motion.

"Because I was told to." He sneered. "I always obey my makers"

Alex looked more confused than ever, but before she could ask any more questions, Tread ran his hand up her thigh.

"I've been looking forward to this" he whispered harshly. "I was made too well. I have ambition, ego, wants, needs..."

Alex immediately redoubled her struggles. She knew exactly what he meant…he was going to rape her!

Tread ignored her and started to undo her jacket, followed by her blouse. Alex tried to twist away from him, and let out a scream of panic.

"Shut up, bitch!" Tread snarled, backhanding her across the face. Alex's head snapped around and tears began to well up in her eyes. Tread grinned at the glowing mark his hand had made on her pale cheek, as he pulled her now undone blouse apart. He stared at her bra encased breasts for a moment, then squeezed one, cruelly twisting her nipple through the thin fabric, smirking at the pained whimpers coming from her throat. Tread leant over her, and crushed his mouth on hers.

Alex was completely disgusted at the oily flavour that invaded her mouth. She managed to turn her head away and spat, trying to rid herself of the vile taste, while Tread watched her, amused.

He unzipped her jeans, then reached for a switch blade in his trouser pocket. Alex, stared at it, and started to get hysterical, thinking the dun coloured mouse was about to slit her throat. Tread struck her across the face again, deepening the previous mark. Alex's head spun and the world seemed to tilt.

"I thought I told you to shut your mouth, slut." He growled.

Using the knife, Tread slit her jeans from the zip, down both legs, and pulled them off her, throwing them to one side. He stood back and admired her long sleek legs, and small waist, with flared hips. His leer travelled up, over her flat stomach, lingering at her full breasts. He reached forward once more with both hands and pinched her nipples hard, making her cry out in pain.

"I bet you feel good" Tread sneered "I bet you fuck that Freedom Fighter idiots brain out every night don't you, slut? Well now it's my turn"

As he reached one hand to her panties, a loud explosion suddenly ripped through the small room. The dust settled quickly, showing the form of a very large and extremely enraged mouse lowering his metal fist from where the wall had once stood, murder clearly showing in his single blazing eye.

"Modo!" Alex screamed. Anything else she was about to say died when she felt cold steel against the side of her neck.

"Get back!" hissed Tread, holding the switch blade to the girl's slender throat. "Or I'll kill her!"

The other two mice halted behind Modo and none of the three moved. Modo's eye travelled over to Alex, and it narrowed as he saw the deep purple bruise on her cheek.Oh, someone was going to pay for that.

Tread unlocked the manacles holding Alex to the table, yanked her up and pulled her back against him, the blade still held to her throat, and one arm wrapped around her upper torso.

"I said BACK!" the dun coloured mouse yelled, the blade wavering away from Alex briefly.

Next thing the mice knew was that Tread was staggering backwards, and Alex was scampering away from him. As soon as she had felt the blade leave her throat, the tiny girl had slammed her elbow hard into Tread's gut and crawled to the nearest corner, snatching up a wooden stake that was lying on the floor to use if the dun mouse came after her again. Pointing the piece of wood at Tread, she looked up at Modo with wide eyes, and the grey mouse's answering grin was nothing short of evil.

"Look at this bros. I think we got ourselves a traitor" he rumbled in a deadly calm voice as he stalked Tread slowly, his good eye still blazing. "And one that thought he could hurt MY girl and get away with it" Alex's eyes snapped to Modo in amazement at his words, then flicked back to Tread, who was edging towards the work desk.

"What the hell were you thinkin'?" Throttle asked the dun coloured mouse.

Tread said nothing. He just backed toward the computer on the desk, intending to set off an alarm that would bring hired thugs running. Modo popped out his arm cannon and blasted it to pieces. At that, Tread began to look worried. He looked at the mice, then at Alex, and made up his mind.

Tread charged towards the girl huddled in the corner. There was an immediate roar of an engine, and Night Storm shot past to mice and rammed into Treads back. He stumbled forward, lost his balance, and fell…right onto the wooden stake Alex had pointed at him.

What happened next came as a shock to everybody. Instead of the sickening rip of flesh, came a loud metallic crunching sound. Alex gave a strangled sob and pushed Treads body away. He stared blankly at the ceiling as he rolled onto his back. Oil started to pool around the fatal wound.

Throttle cautiously stepped forward and yanked the stake out of Treads stomach. Oil gushed forth, along with several sparking wires and cables. The mice and Alex stared in disbelief.

"He…he was a…a robot?" Alex finally stammered, breaking the silence, while pulling her shirt and jacket closed.

Modo glanced at her, then realised, for the first time since they had busted in, she was only half dressed. He blushed furiously seeing her long shapely legs and quickly went to the bed there and grabbed a blanket off it. He strode over to her and wrapped it around her shivering body, before lifting her off the floor, and carrying her outside to the waiting bikes. Night Storm followed along behind, beeping anxiously at her small owner.

"I'm OK, girl" Alex rasped, her throat dry.

"Let's get you back to the base" Throttle suggested as he emerged from the shack, carrying Alex's boots. "Sorry, but your jeans were beyond help" he quipped, handing them to her.

He was pleased to see Alex smile slightly, as she was deposited on Lil' Hoss, although they all knew it would take her a while to get over the recent events. Throttle turned and went back into the shack to help Vinnie with the androids remains.

Modo took Alex's boots from her and slipped them onto her feet while she did up her blouse under the blanket.

"Ya gonna be OK?" he asked quietly. Alex nodded, then tilted her head to one side and gave Modo a questioning look.

"I meant what I said" he rumbled in response to her silent query. "Yer my girl, and I ain't lettin' anyone hurt ya ever again"

Alex stared at him, wide-eyed for a moment, eyes brimming with tears, then launched herself into his welcoming embrace. Modo just held the tiny girl to him, gently rubbing her back as she quietly sobbed into his chest, overcome with emotion after all that had just happened.

_(And there you have it! Modo and Alex are finally together, she's safe too, and as you know, Tread (The Watcher) was a psycho android. How does my brain come up with these weird things?_ _twitch Well, until next week, enjoy! And remember to R'nR. Cheers!)_


	18. Secret Garage and Plan B

New chappie...

Thanks to Intrepid for being the only one to review this week

Disclaimer: I don't own BMFM and characters. Alex, Night Storm and the late Tread are mine

**Chapter 18: Secret Garage and Plan B**

A clanking signalled the return of Throttle and Vinnie. The younger, white furred mouse dropped his load on the ground and glared at it with contempt.

"This guy is just as much trouble in pieces as when he was functionin'" Vinnie grumbled. "wish we knew where his hovercraft was, then we could load his sorry ass into that." He looked over to Alex, who was still wrapped in Modo's arms. "You didn't see where it was parked, Doll face?"

Alex raised a tear stained face, finally spent.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't. The only thing I saw was that room when I woke up." Unconsciously the small redhead pressed tighter into Modo, trying to ward off the memories of what happened after she woke. Modo didn't say a word, he just tightened his hold on her as thoughts raced through his head. 'His girl…this beautiful, intelligent, vibrant woman wanted to be his girl. But people like Limburger would try to hurt her to get at me and my bros. I can't let that happen…she won't take kindly to being escorted everywhere…wait a minute, that's it!' Modo made up his mind to talk to Stoker and get Alex's permission for his idea.

At that moment, Throttle came up to the pair.

"Alex, here." He said "he must have taken this off you while you were out" The tan leader handed the girl a leather strap with studs attached to it at regular intervals.

"My cuff!" Alex exclaimed. "I didn't even realise it was missing. Thank you Throttle" she clipped the cuff back onto her wrist. "I suppose this is how you found me…from the tracking device?"

"Yup" Modo rumbled down to her "Yer bike led us right to ya. Where'd you get it from?"

"Strangely enough it was Night Storms idea" Alex smiled warmly at her bike, which beeped proudly. "She showed me a few diagrams on her screen, and I thought the idea was good, went to the friend of a friend, and had it implanted in my cuff. I put the receiver in Night Storm myself."

Throttle grinned.

"Very clever. Stoke must have done a better job on her than we thought. Must have given her genius IQ"

"You guys talking about me?" Vinnie asked, reappearing out of the ruins of the shack with a few bits and pieces.

"We're talkin' about _genius_ IQ Vin" Modo replied with a grin. "Not single number IQ"

Vinnie almost dropped what he was holding.

"You're gonna pay for that bro" he growled. "And no using Alex for a shield!" The other two mice and the girl all snickered at him.

"You got everything Vinnie?" Throttle asked the white mouse.

"Yeah, I think so…still wish we could find that vehicle of his though"

While Vinnie grumbled, Alex suddenly noticed a small black box lying on the ground near Treads metal remains. She disentangled herself from Modo, walked over and picked it up, examining it closely. Two buttons, and not much else, besides writing she couldn't read under the buttons.

"What's that ya got Alex?" Modo queried, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms round her stomach as he peered over her shoulder.

"It looks like some type of remote…but I can't read this writing." Alex replied.

Modo looked at it, unable to make head or tails of it.

"Hey Throttle! Come an' look at this will ya?" he called.

Throttle strode over to them and gazed at the remote.

"I don't have a clue what it says, but I do recognise the script" he said, his eyes narrowing. "It's Plutarkian."

Alex dropped the remote like it was a hot potato. After hearing about these Plutarkians, she didn't want to touch anything that belonged to them.

"I've got a feeling about this" Throttle muttered,picking it up and pointing it towards the shack. He pressed one of the buttons.

Nothing.

He pressed the other.

With a groaning sound, part of the cliff-face swung outwards, revealing a small garage with a hovercraft, and small work area.

Vinnie bounded up and grinned.

"Bingo! Good thinking bro" The white furred mouse trotted into the garage, hopped into the topless hovercraft and started it with no problems. He drove it out of the garage, and stopped by the mangled mess of wires and cables that resembled the body of a mouse.

"In ya go" he said cheerfully, as he tumbled Tread into the back of the hovercraft.

"Sweetheart!" Vinnie called. The bike rolled to his side, beeping in annoyance at the other vehicle.

"You stick by the hovercraft OK? I need to drive it back for evidence." Vinnie's bike beeped again, agreeing to her riders request.

"If we're ready…" Throttle said, a little impatient.

"You OK t' ride?" Modo rumbled quietly to Alex, "or do ya wanna ride with me?"

Before Alex could answer, Night Storm rolled up behind her and nudged her towards Lil' Hoss, clearly concerned for her small rider, and knowing she needed support from the large grey mouse. Alex giggled slightly and rubbed her bike affectionately.

"OK girl, if you say so." Alex turned to Modo. "Looks like my mind has been made up for me" she grinned. "Let's get out of here"

The mice and Alex mounted up, except for Vinnie who vaulted into the hovercraft, much to Sweetheart's disgust, and they headed back to the base, Sweetheart and Night Storm roaring along beside their respective riders.

* * *

A bellow echoed through Limburger tower back in Chicago.

"Confound those meddling mice!" Limburger roared, slamming his hand down on his office desk, tipping a bowl of worms onto the lush carpet.

Modo's blast, though destroying Tread's computer, had managed to activate an audio device nearby. Limburger had heard everything.

The alien put his head in his hands.

"You can't even_ build _good help these days. Karbunkle!"

The large headed scientist popped up from a hole that appeared in the floor.

"Yes, your Over-ripeness?" he wheezed.

"Your android failed." Karbunkle paled, but Limburger ignored the reaction. "Begin plan B"

"Of course your Cream-cheesiness. I'll get started right away!" With these words, Karbunkle slid out of sight, down the elevator to his lab. Limburger rubbed his hands together and smiled evilly. Yes, this new plan should work nicely.

_(AN: 'nother chappie over...not that many people read it 3-4 for what I know, and only 1 this week. So if you read it, PLEASE RnR)_


	19. Storytelling, Relief and Secure Sleep

Sorry I missed last weeks update! I have a new puppy and she's completely insane and time consuming. Now you know how much I hate to do this, but I gotta go on hiatus again...I've got horrendous writers block and I'm only halfway through chapter 20. I'll probably be back in a few weeks.

Thank yous go out to -

**Intrepid**: She will, don't worry :D

**Samurai**: That's OK. Good luck on your finals!

**Raven**: Wee! new reviewer! Thanks a lot :-) Encouraging comments make this even more fun

Disclaimer: You know the drill

**Chapter 19: Storytelling, Relief and Secure Sleep**

Alex got off Lil' Hoss back at the base around mid afternoon and was almost knocked over as Charley barrelled into her, hugging her tightly.

"What happened! Are you OK?" the older woman squeaked, then gasped at the livid bruise on her cousins left cheek. "Who did that to you! I'll kill him!"

"Chill cuz" Alex tried to calm the older woman "He's already…how do I put this? No longer functioning"

Charley looked at her blankly, so Alex explained.

"You remember Tread, from the bar?" Charley obviously did, because her eyes narrowed and she began to splutter. "Let me finish Charley-girl…It was him that grabbed me. He took me back to his hideaway and tried to…to…" Alex's face fell as she struggled to speak. Throttle spoke up at that point.

"He tried to indecently assault your cousin" he said quietly.

"He WHAT?" Charley shrieked. Alex held up her hand to stop her cousins tirade before it began.

"Yeah, and he hit me a couple of times when I screamed. That's why I have this bruise. He hit me twice in the same place"

By now Charley was almost beside herself with fury, but before she could say a word, Alex continued.

"The guys, or should I say Modo, blasted in before he could do anything more…he threatened to slit my throat if they didn't get back, but his knife slipped down and I was able to jab my elbow into his gut, and get into a corner with a wooden stake for protection…he came after me, and Night Storm rammed into him from behind…he…he fell…onto the stake…" The small girls voice trailed off once again and she squeezed her eyes shut, a single tear sliding down her cheek as she tried to compose herself.

Modo went over to her and slipped his arms around her once again. Charley's eyebrow rose at this, then she grinned widely. It was about time!

Alex was able to go on with her story, drawing strength from the sensitive grey giant.

"He wasn't flesh and blood…more…oil and cables" Alex pointed to the hovercraft, where Vinnie was lifting a messy electronic tangle attached to a mouse like body out of the vehicle.

"That's what's left of him" Alex murmured. "He was an android"

The older of the cousins looked like her eyes were going to pop right out of her head at this news. Alex grinned suddenly.

"I don't think I'll be able to watch Star Trek:TNG and look at Data in quite the same way again" she said cheekily.

Charley lost it and collapsed, giggling her head off. Alex joined her, and it was a while before both of them could gain control of themselves.

The mice just looked confused as they all made their way into the house that Alex had left that morning. To her it seemed like it had been years since she'd been there.

They opened the door and Alex was almost knocked off her feet again as a small grey tornado attached itself to her waist.

"I thought you weren't coming back!" Sparks sobbed against her chest "Just like Momma"

Alex crouched down and hugged the young mouse, tears welling up in her own eyes.

"It's OK, I'm back now. I won't leave unless you want me to" the girl whispered.

Modo felt his heart swell with love for both of them, and pride at his son for being so accepting of his girl. His girl…

"Uh, Modo?" Vinnie muttered to his bro, breaking into his thoughts. "You better wipe that goofy grin off your face before Alex sees it"

Throttle and Charley who were near enough to overhear, snickered loudly. Modo shot Vinnie a Look and a slap to the back of his head.

"Owww…cut that out, you'll give me concussion!"

"You have a brain in there to _get_ concussion?" Alex giggled from next to Sparks. Sparks cracked up, then ran up the stairs before Vinnie could pummel him.

"Oh great" the white mouse grumbled "Now I got _both_ of you against me"

"Make that three" Tala replied coming down the stairs.

"Aww man! Not you too!"

Tala just smirked, then turned to Alex.

"Hey, glad to see you back in one piece"

"Thanks Tala…glad to be _back_ in one piece"

The others chuckled, by now used to Alex's quirky humour.

"Um, I know we've missed lunch, but I'm starved" Alex abruptly announced, as she started for the kitchen. Modo trailed along and the others followed him.

Alex made herself a sandwich, and when she had finished, she was obliged to tell the tale to Tala and Stoker, who had shown up as Alex was eating.

Stoker growled as she got to the part about Tread being an android.

"Just great. Looks like we'll have to up security around here, and maybe build a metal detector."

Tread's body had been carted off earlier by Martian Intelligence to be examined, along with his hovercraft and the small remote, which Throttle had brought with them.

"They found Treads metal skeletal structure to be Plutarkian, but that's not surprising" Stoker continued. "But Intelligence found something else…" He handed over a small panel with an L shaped symbol on it.

"Limburger" Modo growled "his lap-dog scientist must've made Tread and sent 'im here t' spy on the base"

"And Night Storm and Alex coming here was a bonus" Throttle added, looking over at the diminutive rider who chose that moment to yawn widely.

"I think I need to lie down" Alex mumbled, yawning again.

"C'mon" Modo rumbled, helping her to her feet and slipping his arm around her narrow waist. "I'll take ya up to yer room"

Charley grinned as they left the kitchen together and Stoker raised an eyebrow.

"Are they…" he began.

"Not sure yet," Charley replied "But it sure looks like it"

Stoker gave a grin to match Charley's.

"'Bout time." The older mouse said, his grin not slipping an inch. "He's been single long enough"

* * *

Modo helped the small girl into her room, then turned his back as she got changed into a light pair of jeans and a t-shirt. 

"OK, I'm done, you can turn around now" she told him.

"You get some sleep" he said, turning back around to face her.

"Modo" she started as he started towards the door. He paused at the sound of her voice, turning his head to look at her.

"Don't leave, please? I don't think I want to be alone right now"

The grey mouse's face softened as he saw her scared expression. In two strides he was at her side pulling her into a comforting embrace. Still holding her he settled both of them on her bed, he reclining slightly, with Alex snuggled against him, using his chest as a pillow.

The door to the girls room opened, and a small grey head peeked round it. Both Modo and Alex looked over to the young mouse who slipped through the doorway. Not saying a word, Sparks quietly shut the door and hopped up onto the bed, snuggling into his fathers other side.

Alex and Sparks drifted off to sleep, and Modo looked at the two of them, wondering how the hell he got so lucky. He had a wonderful son and a beautiful girl who saw past the arm and eye patch. Saw him as who he was.

Modo yawned, and between one thought and the next, fell asleep, cradling his son and his girl, feeling eternally grateful for this gift.

_(AN: Awww, ain't they CUTE? Anyways, I'll be back in a few weeks, as I said, hopefully with loads more chappies...I really hate going on hiatus...its annoying, and Im sure you all agree dear readers :P Remember to R'nR!)  
_


	20. Authors Note, Good News!

Hi guys…just letting you know I'm still alive and I've been working on my story…I thought this might be of interest to Biker Mice fans… grin I know I'm excited.

http/news(dot)toonzone(dot)net/article(dot)php?ID3308

(just remove the (dot)s and put in fullstops, and add the extra slash and colon where its sposed to go...stupid formatting of this thing... )

Best news I've had in a week!

I'll try and get a new chappie up ASAP…keep rockin'!


	21. Modo's Idea

I'm SO sorry for leaving this so long...I've been having a hell of a time...single as of last week, one of my close friends is dying of cancer and my grandad has had to go to a secure unit in a rest home. Now I'm also getting a cold so bleh, basically.

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, Samurai, Kindra, Intrepid and Raven. You guys rock, and thank you for being so understanding :)

Well, this chappies a lil' short, and I've only just begun the next chapter, but I'll keep working on it and hopefully have it up by this time next week. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own BMFM, Sparks is Kindras, Alex and Night Storm are mine...blah blah blah...

**Chapter 20: Modo's Idea**

Vinnie snuck back down the stairs, after going to see why Modo hadn't come back down. He grinned widely at Charley and Throttle.

"You gotta come see this" he said, giving a mischievous grin. "It's too cute. I can rib Modo about this for months!"

Tala had left a few minutes ago to go over her ship, and Stoker had gone back to duty, so the two left followed Vinnie quietly up the stairs and peeked into the girls room.

Hushed snickering broke out in the hallway.

"Aww" whispered Charley between giggles "isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen? Does anyone have a camera?"

"If you guys don't keep it down, I'll sic Alex on ya" came a whisper from the room.

The two mice and woman out in the hall looked up and saw Modo glaring at them. But from his grin, they knew he was only kidding.

"You comin' down anytime soon Big Fella?" asked Throttle.

"Nah bro, ya go on ahead, I'm fine"

"What if Alex was downstairs?" Charley was desperately trying not to laugh out loud, not wanting to wake Alex.

Modo shot a Look at Charley, and the auburn-haired woman had to run downstairs, bursting out with laughter as she went into the kitchen, shutting the door behind her.

"I'll come" a voice piped up from Modo's other side. Sparks appeared, and scrambled over his fathers legs.

Modo suddenly remembered he wanted to talk to Stoker.

"Wait, I changed my mind" he rumbled quietly "I gotta talk to Stoke about something" Modo carefully eased his arm out from under Alex, and gently laid her back on her pillow. He gazed at her for a moment before reaching out and tucking a stray lock of her silky hair off her forehead. The large mouse turned to the dresser, found paper and a pencil, and quickly scribbled Alex a note, which he placed on her small bedside table. Then he headed for the door, not looking back, because he knew if he did, he wouldn't leave at all.

"So, Stoke…do ya think it'll work?" Modo asked the older mouse.

"I don't see why not" Stoker replied. "That's a damned good idea though, you go and talk to your pretty lady, and I'll have a chat to some of our techs, to see if we can do this. She's got loads of space, so it should work."

Modo grinned at Stoker, and left his office, heading back towards the accommodations on the other side of the small fort.

Alex rolled over, opened her eyes and saw, out the window, that it was late afternoon.

'Hmm, must have slept about 2 hours' she mused to herself as she sat up and ran her fingers through her tousled hair. It was then she remembered. Where were Modo and Sparks?

Getting up, she quickly crossed to the dresser, brushed her hair, and tied it into a high ponytail. Then Alex went back to the bed, pulled up the sheets a bit…and noticed the note Modo had left.

Alex sat on the bed and unfolded it.

_Dear Alex, _

_I've just gone out to talk to Stoker about an idea I had. I'll be back soon, and if Coach says it could work, I'd like to talk to you about it. See you soon._

_Love Modo_

Alex blushed as she read the last two words, and a silly grin plastered itself on her face. She almost skipped out of the girls' room, bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found Charley and Throttle talking quietly. They stopped as she burst in.

"Hi!" Charley raised an eyebrow at the chipper greeting and smirked.

"Someone looks happy"

Alex gave the silly grin again.

"Why? Shouldn't I be?" With that, she bounded back out of the kitchen, humming loudly to herself.

Charley just rolled her eyes at Throttle, and the two of them laughed quietly before going back to their conversation.

Alex entered the lounge room just as the door opened and Modo walked in. She walked up to him and slipped her arms around his waist. Modo didn't bat an eyelid as his own arms encircled her shoulders, returning the welcoming hug, then leading her over to the couch.

"Well, ya know that idea I had?" he asked, sitting down and pulling her to sit beside him. Alex nodded. "Stoke said it could work. Hear me out before sayin' anythin'." Alex only nodded again, wondering what on earth Modo was talking about.

"Now, ya know we won't always be there when yer out on Night Storm, or yer not goin' t' want anyone there…well, my idea was t' put weapons on yer bike so ya can get outta trouble if it finds ya. I know ya don't like the idea of killin' anythin', so the Techs that do it are gonna wire the system to Night Storm herself. That way, yer bike can protect ya if I can't"

Alex sat in contemplation for a few minutes, Modo growing more uneasy as time passed. She wasn't going to say no was she?

"Alright" Alex suddenly made her decision. "It's definitely a good idea…so long as they program, Night Storm to injure instead of kill?"

"I think that can be arranged Darlin'" Stoker strode through the front door and grinned at the two on the couch. "Satisfy an old mouse's curiosity. You two sorted things out yet?"

Alex and Modo's faces both turned pink and they spluttered for a few seconds, then Modo finally nodded his head. The older mouse slapped him on the shoulder.

"'Bout time young 'un! From what I've heard from the others this girl will be good for ya" He winked at Alex, who blushed deeper. "Now you take care of my boy here" Stoker told her "Don't let him get away with his bad habits"

Alex burst into giggles at the indignant look on Modo's face.

"Now hang on Coach…" the grey mouse began, then he saw Stoker was trying to hold back his laughter. Modo grumbled "I feel like Vinnie…everyone's against me" Alex only giggled more, and slipped her arms around his waist, muffling her laughter in his chest.

_(AN: Heheh...poor Modo's getting the pss taken out of him :P and don't worry, I'll try and get Modo and Alex to have their first kiss soonish...I'm no good at these kinda scenes...remember to RnR!)_


	22. Another Authors Note

I know, I've been slack lately...but more is coming soon, I promise! I've just been uber busy...got a new dog, my grandad passed away, Grandma didn't cope well and had a breakdown (she's better now) and I have a new car, so I am trying to find a job. Plus Nicki's back at school and I'm helping with crossing duty after school...and then there's her new dance classes...busy busy busy. I'll try to have a new chappie up in about 2 weeks...so one IS coming...I haven't abandoned the story! 


	23. Back to the Lab and The Biodome

_I'm baaaack…but before the story continues, some thank you's and whatnot_

_--_

Eternalfan

Yes there's more! Don't explode on me, I just mopped

--

Trapper Chavez

As above :P

--

Silver Winged Dragon

And here's the next one!

--

Sakura-x-Saku

Wow, now that's dedication!

--

Silver12

Glad you like it :) To see where Throttle and Charley hook up, you'd have to read KLCtheBookWorms Biker Mice stories. Brilliant reading, they've kept me entertained for hours at a time!

--

SamuraiPrincess01

Wow, chicka, you've been busy! Never fear, here's the next chapter :)

--

KLCtheBookWorm

Ha! So true

--

Intrepidwarriors

Thanks hun, your reviews always boost my spirits

--

_Thank you to all of my reviewers, you really make my day :)_

_Disclaimer - Don't own BMFM…yet :scheme scheme: Tala, Sparks and Tala's ship are property of Kindra Coates and used with permission_

_**WARNING: This chapter contains a sex scene. Intended for mature audiences only.**__ I swear I was blushing and giggling most of the way through the second half of this chapter. I only hope I've done the bit well…_

--

--

**Chapter 21: Back to the Lab and The Biodome**

"Would it be OK if I go tell Charley?" Alex asked, once her giggles had subsided.

"Sure thing," Modo smiled down at her as he gently caressed Alex's cheek with one hand. She leaned into his touch for a moment then hopped off the couch and dashed into the kitchen.

"You sure have one hell of a girl there Modo," Stoker said, after the door had closed behind the young woman.

Modo tore his gaze off the kitchen door and grinned at the older mouse. "Yup…Not sure how I got her though. I never thought anyone would be interested in me with this." He held up his metal arm to emphasize his point.

"Now any girl that judges a mouse on things like that isn't worth it," Stoker replied, his face serious. "Alex doesn't seem to even see your arm. Don't let it hold you two back on anything."

"I won't Coach," Modo promised.

--

Once Stoker had left, Modo made his way into the kitchen where Alex was excitedly telling Charley what they had in mind for Night Storm.

"It's a great idea, little cousin," Charley said "particularly since you're useless at aiming a weapon."

Alex stuck her tongue out at Charley then gave a small squeak of surprise as two arms wrapped around her upper torso, gently pinning her arms to her sides. She wasn't scared however. She knew who it was and she curled her arms upwards, her hands hooking over Modo's forearms.

"So ya really think it's a good idea, Charley-ma'am?" Modo asked, giving his girl a slight squeeze.

"Definitely," replied the auburn haired mechanic. "Alex here never went near a gun in her life if she could help it. Having something else do it for her will be terrific."

Modo grinned, then leant forwards and murmured something in Alex's ear. She nodded and got up.

"I'll talk to you later Cuz," she said, being gently guided to the door by Modo. Charley wondered what they were up to this time. As Modo opened the kitchen door, Throttle stepped aside to let them pass.

"Hey Big Fella, what was that thing you wanted to talk to Coach about?"

Alex replied for Modo "Ask Charley" before she was pulled out of sight beyond the door with a small 'ack!'. The tan furred leader looked at the now closed door in perplexity.

"What was that about?" he inquired.

"I'm not sure myself," Charley answered. She then went on to explain about Modo's idea and Throttle agreed it was a hell of a brainwave, before his lips occupied Charley's mind with other things.

--

Modo called up the stairs to Sparks and the small mouse rocketed down to them. Then the three of them headed outside to Lil' Hoss and Night Storm, put on their helmets and mounted their bikes. They pulled away from the building and made their way to Tala's ship where the blonde woman was trying to get some modifications done to the shielding while trying not to bean Vinnie over the head with a lead pipe. The white mouse had been following her around for the past hour, asking if he could help, but Tala knew better and kept telling him she wanted her ship kept in one piece. Of course this set Vinnie off bragging about how all ships loved him. Tala still couldn't get rid of him however much she tried.

Modo, Alex and Sparks all grinned as the pairs bickering reached their ears.

"For the last time, Vinnie, will you just leave it alone?!" Tala's exasperated voice rang out. "I don't need any help, I've been fixing up my own ship for years before you came along!"

"Come on sweetheart. I just want to lend a hand." Vinnie bent to pick up a stray tool as he spoke, and managed to drop it. His ego deflated a little as both he and Tala watched it bounce off the hull to the ground below.

"I rest my case," Tala said, somewhat smugly, looking pointedly at the white ball of energy.

"That was an accident!" Vinnie whined.

"Hey Tala!" Alex's voice floated up to them. Tala looked down at the three bikers, noticing Sparks had hopped of his fathers bike.

"You need any extra _competent _help?"

"That would be great!" Tala called down to them as Vinnie spluttered in protest. "You two got some stuff to work on?"

"Don't look at me like that!" retorted Alex, mock scowling at the blonde woman's smirk. "We're just going over to get some alterations done on Night Storm. Modo's come up with the idea of fitting her with weapons since I don't like to carry them myself. With her advanced AI she'll be able to take out any threats I come across when I'm out alone."

"That's a fantastic idea!" Tala enthused. "But does she have room?"

"Coach said she has loads," Modo called up. "It should work pretty good."

"Great! Well I'll see you two in a few hours then," Tala called back down with a wink, and was rewarded with a blush from Modo and a Look from Alex. Tala went back to her work chuckling as Sparks ran inside the ship and the two lovebirds shot off across the sand to the download lab.

--

"We should be done in about 3 hours, so that gives you two a bit of time to go and do whatever you like." Stoker informed Modo and Alex, making them blush again. "You go and see some more of the sights with Modo here, Darlin'," Stoker said to Alex, smiling at the girl. "Or you could go and see the Biodome. It's had some new plants added, and been expanded since the last time you were here, Modo."

Modo turned to Alex.

"How 'bout it?" he asked "Feel like a bit of green?"

Alex wheeled her bike into the lab where some techs were waiting to start work on Night Storm, then returned outside before giving her answer.

"I'd love to," She replied with a small smile. "I miss the plants back home."

Modo told Lil' Hoss to stay near the lab in case there were any problems, and the bike didn't seem to have a problem with it.

The two set off, walking rather than riding, knowing they had time to spare and just enjoying the fresh air from a different perspective. After a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence, Modo reached out and gently took Alex's hand in his own, interlacing his fingers in his. She glanced up at him flushing slightly when he smiled down at her and returned it with one of her own while she softly squeezed his hand.

Before long they reached the Biodome. It was made of glass, and glowed from the soft white lights within.

Modo opened the door and gallantly held it ajar for Alex to walk through first. She smiled to herself, thinking that chivalry wasn't dead, it had just moved planets, before stepping through the door. Modo followed behind, closing it behind them before both removed their boots.

Alex breathed in the sweet scents of the many different types of plant life, and walking around with the grass tickling her bare feet.

"It's beautiful here," she murmured, bending forward slightly to sniff at a large yellow bloom.

"Yeah." Modo replied. "Beautiful."

Something in his tone made Alex glance up. She found he wasn't looking at the plants, but at her with an almost frightening intensity.

His hand came up to gently cup the side of her face, as he ran a thumb across her cheek. His other hand carefully pulled the elastic band out of her hair, and threading his fingers through the silken strands, he leaned down. Alex tilted her head up to meet him and an electric pulse shot through them as their lips met.

Alex was lost in a haze of sensations. Sure, she'd been kissed before, but none of them had felt like this! It was amazing, spectacular, stupendous…then all thoughts fled her mind as Modo's mouth moved across her own, the kiss deepening. There was only sensation and him. Nothing else mattered anymore.

Modo's metal arm slid around her waist, holding her to him tightly. At that moment he knew he could never let this girl go. She was just perfect, and he wanted her with him for the rest of his life.

The two of them broke apart after what seemed like hours, 'not long enough,' Alex's mind insisted, both breathing heavily.

Alex gazed up at Modo as he looked down at her their faces just inches from each other.

"Wow," she managed to get out before Modo kissed her again, this time even more intensely. He lifted her, her legs wrapping round his waist as he moved into a small clearing surrounded by flowering bushes. He sank to his knees with Alex's legs still locked around him, and began nibbling on the side of her neck, causing her to moan and tighten her hold on him.

He laid her back on the grass, following her down as his hands found the buttons on her shirt, and began to undo them slowly one by one until he had them all undone. He pushed her shirt open, and gently cupped her bra-encased breasts in his hands. He pulled away slightly and looked down at her, enjoying the flush that spread across her cheeks. She looked up at him, wondering why he had stopped.

"If ya want me t' stop, you'd better say so," Modo murmured, his voice huskier than usual. "If I don' stop now, I won' be able to."

Alex shook her head violently. "I don't want you to stop," she said breathlessly, half rising and shrugging out of her shirt. "Please don't stop."

Modo groaned and leaned back down, kissing her hard, his tongue slipping into her mouth and duelling with hers. Alex moaned into his mouth and she arched her back as one of his hands found a nipple and gently squeezed. In response, one of her knees found it's way between his thighs and rubbed against the already hard bulge there. He broke the kiss with a sudden gasp, then growled and dove into her neck again as his hands pulled her up slightly and unhooked the clasp of her bra. The garment slid off Alex's shoulders, and Modo gazed down at her, his longing showing clearly. Alex shivered slightly. No one had ever looked at her like that before. She saw a mix of emotions on his face…arousal, yearning and something she couldn't quite name.

Modo's head dipped down and his lips moved lightly across her skin, from her throat to her breasts, making her gasp and drag her nails through his fur as he latched onto a nipple and teased it with his tongue. She in turn, licked the rim of his ear, drawing a moan from him and a harder sucking on her nipple. Alex's hands drifted down Modo's ribs, causing him to shudder at her touch. She reached the waistband of his jeans, and undid the button before pulling the zip down. Her hand slid into his jeans; her fingers found, and wrapped around the hard shaft of flesh inside. Modo hissed and buried his head in her shoulder, breathing hard when she lightly squeezed. He lifted up and moved her hand out of his jeans. "Ya have t' stop," he quietly said, "or I won' last long." Alex gave him an impish grin, then attacked the side of his neck with kisses and nibbles. Modo rolled the two of them over, so a startled Alex suddenly found herself sitting astride him. She didn't stay startled for long, as Modo's hands moved up her ribcage to caress both breasts then back down to the waist of her pants, undoing them deftly and sliding them down her hips. She quickly stood, and kicked them right off, giving Modo a fraction of time to get his own off as well. Her eyes widened when she found he had gone commando…and he was big! 'Whoa,' her mind squeaked as her eyes travelled over his body. Modo in turn studied her as she stood over him, then he reached up and hooked his fingers over the elastic of her panties, slid them down her legs, and lifted her feet to get them off, kissing each foot on the instep as he did so.

"By the Gods, yer the mos' beautiful sight I've ever seen," he sighed, looking up at her, his hands sliding up her legs. Alex flushed under his heated gaze, before sitting down to straddle him again. Modo, aware he was bigger than most, very carefully guided her hips to ease her onto himself. He didn't want to hurt her…not even a tiny bit. Alex let out a low groan as he slowly slid inside her, bracing her hands on his chest. Her wetness almost made Modo lose control. The small red-head slid down onto him about halfway, angled her hips, then, to the surprise of them both, she went down onto him completely, their pelvises touching. Modo sat up and kissed Alex deeply, rolling them over until she was underneath him again, and pulled back before pushing completely inside of her again making her cry out. The grey giant growled her name in response, and their moans filled the Biodome as the warm white lights shone down on them.


	24. Kept Thoughts and Much Ribbing

_I probably won't be posting for a while longer after this one, cause I haven't actually got the next chapter written yet. It's been work work work then sleep, then more work! You guys know what I mean…_

_Thanks for the reviews!_

--------

BloodyDragoon

Here's the more you asked for!

--------

Eternalfan

Yee! I can write smut people want to read! *snicker* Need a cold shower there hun?

--------

Blacktalon117

Me too! Modo's one of my favourite characters if no ones noticed :P

--------

_Thanks guys =)_

_Disclaimer - Don't own BMFM…Tala and Tala's ship are property of Kindra Coates and used with permission. Alex and Night Storm are mine_

_--------  
_

_--------  
_

**Chapter 22: Kept Thoughts and Much Ribbing**

Alex sighed in content as she snuggled into Modo's side, resting her head on his shoulder. She glanced up at him and found his expression appeared to show he was deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts," Alex purred.

Modo looked down at her and smiled.

"Not much to tell," he rumbled. "Jus' thinking about us."

It wasn't an outright lie, he had been thinking about that, but he decided to wait till they got back to Earth before setting his thoughts in motion…'it would have to be very special,' he thought to himself, 'and I'll need to buy a couple of things too…' Out loud he said, "ya sure ya've had enough for now?"

Alex giggled.

"Yes, I'm sure," she grinned up at him and got an answering grin in return.

"I'm not sure I'll be able t' keep up with ya, Babe," he said, growling a little as he nuzzled her neck. "Yer greedy."

"How could I not be with you?" Alex laughed, nipping his ear. Then she sobered slightly. "We'd better head back. Night Storm and Lil Hoss will be wondering where we are by now, and we don't want Stoker to come looking and finding us like this."

"Yeah," Modo huffed, then knelt and started gathering clothes, handing Alex's to her. The pair quickly dressed, then went to the door of the Biodome and pulled their boots on. Then they headed out into the now dark settlement, hand in hand. They met Stoker halfway to the lab.

"I was just comin' to look for you two," he said, a small, knowing grin on his face.

Modo spluttered at the look, while Alex looked a bit like a deer in headlights, her cheeks pink.

"Well you'd better come along," Stoker continued, "I'm sure you'd like to see a small demonstration from Night Storm before you head back for the night."

"It's all done?" asked Alex. "What time is it?"

"A little after 9pm Earth time, Beautiful," replied Stoker. "You two have been gone for over 3 hours."

Alex mentally slapped her forehead as they entered the lab, then seeing her bike, left Modo's side and trotted over to her. "Hey girl, I hear you've got a few things to show me?"

The bike beeped happily in response, and popped out her new hardware.

"Woah…" Alex was both impressed and a little intimidated.

"These are the same as the one's Modo's bike has," explained Stoker, "but a bit more up to date. They've got deadly accuracy as well….Night Storm will show ya."

A few mice bought in some humanoid cut-outs, and placed them at the testing end of the lab. Night Storm wheeled around to face them, and with a few blasts, the cut-outs had holes in all non-fatal, but disabling areas. Modo and Alex gaped for a moment at the accuracy of the bike, as well as the non hesitation.

"That's awesome," Alex suddenly grinned and patted her bike which beeped proudly, pleased that she had the approval of her beloved rider. "Now I won't get grabbed again at least."

Modo moved over to Alex and gathered her to him in a tight hug. "Tha' was th' idea, Darlin'," he said, beyond pleased that his girl liked it. "Now Night Storm can take care of ya when I'm no' there."

Alex gave him a sideways look. "And just when will that be?" she asked, a warm smile on her face. "I can't really see myself going anywhere without you." A tightening of his embrace was Modo's only reply.

"Thanks Stoker," Alex finally said, extracting herself from Modo's arms long enough to give the older mouse a hug.

"Yer welcome, Darlin'," the steel-tailed mouse replied. "I'll come over and see ya in the morning."

The pair waved to Stoker as they exited the lab, bikes rolling along beside them.

"Up for a late nigh' ride before we head back?" asked Modo suddenly.

"Definitely."

The two pulled on their helmets, mounted up and took off, out of town and into the plains, where they spent a pleasant hour racing each other over the red sands.

They soon had to head back however, so turned towards the place they were staying, Alex winning the impromptu race back by a second or two.

Laughing, they went inside, and were met by a group of impatient people.

"Where have you been?!" Charley exclaimed, dragging Alex up the stairs before she had a chance to protest.

"Night, Modo!" was all the small girl managed to say before she was pulled into the bedroom and bombarded with questions from a widely grinning Charley.

Modo likewise got ribbing from Vinnie, while Throttle was content to just listen to the spluttered answers from the grey giant. Bit by bit, the auburn haired woman and the two younger mice got the truth out of their respective suspects. Charley was giggling so hard, she almost fell off the bed.

"I don't see what's so funny." Alex said, clearly annoyed.

"You two…" gasped Charley, trying desperately to get her breath back. "You went from 'just friends' to pretty much engaged in just 2 days!" With that, the older woman resumed her laughter, and actually did fall off the bed this time. Alex couldn't stay mad at Charley once she thought about it, and joined her cousin, laughing almost as hard.

Downstairs, Vinnie was trying to get Modo to high-five, while Throttle asked, "So you're sure?"

"Yeah bro," Modo replied, ignoring the white mouses attempts at jubilance.

"So when are you going to do it?" the tan leader queried.

"When I've go' things together," answered Modo. "I have t' make it perfect."

Throttle was a tiny bit worried at the slight gleam Modo's good eye got…but then, when he set his mind to it, the grey mouse did his best to make sure nothing was messed up.

It was another hour before everyone settled down to sleep (Modo and Alex in different rooms, dirty minded readers…but then again, after the last chapter, who am I to talk?! :P). Between them, they'd decided to head off back home tomorrow if Tala had finished the repairs on the ship.

In the girls room, Alex sighed softly, and smiled in her sleep. Her unconscious mind was reminding her that she'd never been this happy.

----------

_(AN) Ooh, what's this? Modo's scheming…again?! Sneaky mouse ain't he? Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chappie done and uploaded at some point in the near future._


	25. Nightmares And Coffee

_First off, I am so sorry I've kept everyone waiting for over a year...just about had a coronary when I saw how long it had been. Quite a bit has happened...I got engaged, had to quit my job because of a nasty little thing called Archillies Tendonitis and I'm having to deal with my lil girl going through puberty. Oh what fun THAT is...So only a short chappie to curb whatever cravings you have. Don't forget to R'n'R!_

_Now, reviews...only two this time..._

Kashito91

Here's that awesomeness! And thanks for the cookie hun :)

BloodyDragoon

Another chappie for you to get you teeth into sweetie, thanks for all the support ^_^

_Right! On with it!_

**Chapter 23: Nightmares And Coffee  
**

They were dancing, she in a full length gown, and he in a tuxedo with coat-tails. The music twined around them, almost tangible, while bright bubbles drifted in a light-hearted dance of their own around the pair. The only thing to be seen was a pure white dance floor, stretching off into forever, and deep blue skies with wispy clouds floating overhead. 'This has to be paradise,' thought Alex, as she clung tightly to Modo, swirling around the dance floor. Then, Modo pulled away, and morphed into Lil' Hoss. The bike beeped at her and drove itself off into the endless white and blue. Arms slipped round her from behind, and she turned, smiling. The smile fled when she came nose to snout with Tread, half of his face missing and a gaping hole in his stomach.

"Miss me?" he rasped as the scene darkened.

Alex's eyes shot open, and she pulled herself up onto one elbow, breathing hard. It was still dark out, and Charley was sound asleep in the bed across the room. Alex shuddered from the nightmare, got up and dressed, and silently slipped out of the bedroom. She entered the kitchen, not bothering with the light and padded over to the stove to heat a cup of Martian coffee.

"Can't sleep?" came a low voice from the table.

Alex jumped, then gave a sigh, realising who it was without turning around.

"Nightmares," she murmured, filling a cup and sitting at the table, where Throttles form could barely be seen in the darkness.

"Need to talk about it?" he asked, sipping his own coffee.

"Nah…just weird images and Tread keeps popping up." Alex sighed again. "I'd just like a solid nights sleep. Ever since that…incident, I've not been able to, other than the afternoon when we got back."

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Throttle fixed her with an intense stare.

"I didn't want anyone to worry," Alex explained. "Besides, I'm getting enough sleep…just."

Throttle looked at her a few moments longer before returning his attention to his coffee. There was something she wasn't telling him, and it bugged him, but he wasn't going to push the issue. Yet.

The sun crept over the horizon, finding the two still at the table. After the first awkward silence, the conversation had started and flowed easily, the two talking about nothing in particular. It was in the middle of a story of Throttle's, that the door opened and a shirtless Modo strode in, looking worried. As soon as he saw Alex at the table he visibly relaxed, grabbed 2 coffees, and turned toward her. Setting the cups on the table, he lifted the small girl from her seat, Alex squealing in protest, sat down himself then settled her onto his lap.

"Was worried when I didn' find ya in yer room," the grey giant murmured in her ear, putting one of the coffees into her hand and tightening his arm around her waist.

"I've been chatting to Throttle…woke up last night and couldn't get back to sleep," she explained, snuggling up to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. "Came down for coffee, and he was already here." Alex, stood to put her other cup in the sink, cocked her head to one side, and asked, "Did you really have to go round with your mechanical arm painted pink after losing a bet?"

Modo's face went through the most interesting shades of red before he glared at Throttle who was smiling innocently.

"You are SO gonna pay for that, bro," the big mouse grumbled. Alex had been watching the whole thing, highly amused.

"So it's true then," she said brightly, not through with her teasing yet. Modo had other ideas. He shot up from the table, and gave her a wicked smirk.

"Eeep!" squeaked Alex, before she shot out of the room, with Modo in close pursuit.

Charley walked into the kitchen at that point, looking back through the door.

"What was that about?" she asked, as a loud squeal and giggling indicated Alex had been caught and was now being subjected to tickle torture.

Throttle gave his girl a satisfied smile.

"Alex came down early, so I kept her entertained by telling her some of Modo's most embarrassing moments," he said, grinning. Charley laughed as she poured her own coffee and joined him at the table.

* * *

"Uncle, uncle!" Alex gasped as Modo went for her ribs again. "I yield!"

Modo sat back, grinning and Alex collapsed on him, breathing like she'd just won a marathon.

"You're evil," she panted, unable to hold back the smile that had plastered itself to her face.

"And you love it," rumbled the big mouse as he pulled her more firmly into his lap, nuzzling into her neck. Alex giggled, leaning back on him, feeling more content than she ever had in her life.

"Wouldn't want it any other way," she grinned like the Cheshire cat, almost purring like one as well. "You know, we have to ask Tala when we're heading back home."

"Tha's true," the big mouse mused. "How about tomorrow evening' if she hasn' got a time?"

"Sounds good to me," Alex replied, rubbing her cheek on Modo's still bare chest, making him growl.

"C'mon, don' do that," he rumbled in her ear. "There's other people in the house ya know."

Alex turned her head and gave him a smirk almost as wicked as the one he gave her in the kitchen, and deliberately did it again.

Modo growled even louder this time and attacked the side of her neck with small nibbles till she squealed.

Asking Tala might take a little longer than anticipated…


End file.
